


The Best Gift

by TellerOfTales



Series: The Best Gift [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTales/pseuds/TellerOfTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no guide for how to be a superhero, or at least not one that Adrien or Marinette know about. As such things like: what to get your partner as a gift, how to communicate with them out of spandex suits, good excuses for not being around, and many more are all things our dynamic duo have to address is this fic about growing up and figuring out life.</p><p>2016/11/13: For those of you looking at this and thinking it looks a bit long and you don't want to give it a go, just know that this fic doesn't really have a heavy plot to bog you down with. There are a few mini-arcs sprinkled throughout that usually last about 3-4 chapters. As such I like to think it is a good fic to read when ever as its pretty easy to take a break from.</p><p>2017/3/1: This fic is currently on hiatus until season 2. There is a slight chance it gets an update in September but not before then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Makes the Perfect Present?

Sitting back and kicking his feet up on his desk Adrien smiled as his screensaver cycled through pictures of Ladybug. It had been a good night. No new villain to fight. His dad had even been there for dinner and had asked about his school life. One thought nagged at him though as he relaxed. What to get Ladybug for Christmas.

He had seen the signs starting to go up, advertising holiday sales. The snow had brought with it slews of advertisments for Christmas. _I should get Ladybug something, even if she doesn’t celebrate anything, just as a way to say thanks_ , Adrien thought to himself.

“Say Plagg, what do you think I should get Ladybug as a present. If you say ‘cheese’ I won’t tell you where I hid the Camembert I got you,” said Adrien.

“Too late, I found and ate it yesterday-”

“You what?!”

“Don’t interrupt, it’s not polite. And I wasn’t going to say cheese. I was _going_ to say get her something to remind her of you.” With that Plagg curled up on his pillow and pretended to go to sleep.

Adrien unceremoniously dropped a wadded blanket on top of him. “Thanks for your wise words.”

***

The next day proved to be even more of a disaster. Adrien decided his best bet would be to ask some of his peers, with Nino being his go to friend for advice.

He held his book up straight to act as a sheild against the teachers gaze and leaned over to Nino. “Hey,” Adrien whispered, “I want to get someone I like a gift but I have no idea what to get. Do you have any ideas?”

“Dude while I love being able to help you I am insulted that you couldn’t even tell me, your best friend, you had a crush on someone. Tell me who it is and I’ll give you my advice,” demanded Nino.

Adrien’s face turned red and he looked down at the table, biting his lip. “Well it’s kind of a secret, but she’s amazing. She’s so strong and nice and, and, and amazing,” he sighed and laying his forehead against the desk as Nino started to snicker.

“Well you said ‘nice’ so I guess it’s not Chloe so you don’t have to spend a fortune which is good. You could always use your dad’s connections and get tickets to the Jagged Stone concert or something like that.”

“Humm, I could but what if she doesn’t like him, then what?”

“Well it would help if I even know who it was we’re talking about here. Do I even know her,” Nino hissed at Adrien.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. She’s pretty famous,” Adrien said quietly as their teacher glanced in their direction.

“Of course your crush would be on a celebrity. Maybe her tastes are close to Chloe’s then!” Nino teased with a smile. Adrien shot him a withering look as the thought of Ladybug being anything like Chloe crossed his mind.

“Fine if has to be a secret get her something small that reminds you of her,” said Nino. Something that reminded him of Ladybug. There were so many things, _how can I narrow it down to just one thing_ , Adrien worried. He would do it though, for his Lady. Feeling better he whispered as quick thanks to Nino and went back to his assigned reading.

***

“Bye-bye little butterfly,” said Ladybug as the purified akuma flew into the cold night air. One of the dots on her earrings flashed and disappeared, four minutes left before she would transform back into her normal self. Stretching she walked over to Chat Noir, who was sitting on the edge of the building, and sat down beside him.

He half-heartedly held up a fist for her to bump and mumbled out, “Pound it.”

“Someone a bit tiered after fighting Hawkmoth’s goons all night,” teased Ladybug.

“Humm…oh no I’m pawsitive I could purrtect My Lady if need be.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, then it fell away entirely and he looked down at the stree faw below. “It’s just…tomorrow…,” sighed Chat Noir.

Their Miraculous beeped. Three minutes.

“I now! I’m so excited for tomorrow! Hopefully Hawkmoth gets in the spirit of the holidays and gives us the day off for Christmas. Or…Hanukah…or something. Umm what, if anything, do you celebrate Chat?” Ladybug looked over a Chat Noir who had a sad smile on his face as he lpoked a Ladybug.

“I guess Christmas, if you could call doing nothing by yourself most of the day ‘celebrating Christmas’,” replied Chat with a dry chuckle. “I know it’s horrible but I almost hope Hawkmoth akumatizes someone. Then I would see you again and that would be the best present a cat could ask for.” He smiled at the last bit and leaned back to look at the stars.

 _Beepbeep_. Two minutes.

“Well I’m off. Tell you what Chat we can meet up by the Francois Dupont School, we can patrol if you want. Or just talk. I’ve got to go though before times runs out. Have a good Christmas Eve!” With that she jumped to a nearby roof and hopped down into the alley.

Chat hopped up from the edge and walked to the door that the stairs to head back down were behind. With a flash of green light and black mist he was back to being Adrien.

“Looks like I’ll have one good thing to look forward to tomorrow, eh Plagg,” Adrien asked Plagg who was curled up in the pocket of his coat.

“You get to freeze your tail off but it’ll be with Ladybug so that makes it ok,” Plagg replied, sticking his tongue out. “Just find me some Camembert before I freeze, please.”

Smiling to himself Adrien walked down the steps. His mind was wondering, excited he was going to be able to give Ladybug his present on Christmas day. He just hoped she would like what he has chosen.

***

Marinette walked calmly out of the alley way tightening her scarf against the cold and pulling on red mittens. She was concerned with how Chat Noir had acted at the idea of Christmas but figured his business was his business. _I am the one who always reminds him that even we can’t know the other’s identity_ , Marinette reminded herself.

Making her way to the metro station she couldn’t help but picture Chat’s face when he opened her present. She had spent most of the morning dodging her father, who was handling last minute orders, to bake macaroons with details to make the look like cats.

Marinette knew he would love them, she had learned the recipe from the best after all. Marinette could only wonder what Chat Noir had gotten for her. Reflecting on him, she could see him giving her something cheesy or something more serious, sometimes it was hard to guess what he would do.

“Marinette, I know you’re thinking about Chat but don’t worry. Even if he does have a bad Christmas, he said himself that seeing you would be the best gift he could get. Everything will turn out fine tomorrow,” chirped Tikki from where she was hiding inside Marinette’s coat.

“I hope you haven’t jinxed us by saying that but maybe the spirit of the holidays can reach even Hawkmoth’s heart,” laughed Marinette.


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be more angst but then I came up with an idea for later that needs fluff to balance it out so you get this.

Marinette fell to sleep quickly after walking home from fighting the akuma. Tikki had never told her how tired she would be when done and sore the next morning if she neglected to stretch afterwards. Not that she would trade being Ladybug for anything in the world.

When she had on the mask, yes she was still Marinette, but it was a version of herself that rarely had the chance to be seen in normal life. Gone was the stuttering klutz, sadly it only happened in times of panic so no one ever noticed.

She woke to the scent of her dad making fresh croissants for their breakfast and her mother calling her downstairs.

Even as she had gotten older Marinette still loved Christmas morning. Seeing her parents’ faces when they opened their gifts was her favorite. Marinette prided herself on being able to give people good gifts.

This year her dad was getting a new apron. She had embroidered his name on the top and sewed on many pouches for his various baking utensils. Her mom would be receiving a new sun hat. It was a deep scarlet with a black ribbon around the band. She had slipped them under the tree the previous night when she had come back from the purifying the akuma.

Only after breakfast was eaten and the dished cleaned could presents be opened. Marinette’s father thanked her for such a functional gift. Telling her how proud he was at the designer she was becoming he gave her a hug. Her mother had teased her at the idea of giving a sun hat as a gift in the middle of winter. Marinette was still hugged fiercely by her mom.

From her mother she got some of the more expensive trims and notions she had been eyeing at her favorite fabric store. Her father gave her an assortment of light blue cooking and backing utensils. She had gotten something like that every year from her father who insisted everyone be set with everything they could need to prepare a meal before university.

' _Santa_ ' as her parents kept jokingly reminding her had given her a variety of fabrics. Interesting textures, patterns, and weights, it was all fair game. Ideas swarmed Marinette’s brain as she ran the fabrics through her hands and lay them side by side to see how their colors interacted.

After it was acceptable for her to, Marinette darted upstairs and went straight to her sketch book. There she spent the rest of the day, engrossed in a world of fanciful designs. Only when she looked at the clock and saw it was dinner time did she notice how much time had passed.

Glancing down at her final drawing she was surprised to see it was of a very Chat Noir-ish three piece suit. Snorting at how he was in her life even now Marinette pushed away from her desk and stood up to stretch.

None of her extended family lived in Paris so they had a small family dinner. As per tradition Marinette’s mother made a traditional Chinese hot pot featuring century eggs. Her father would make a yule log iced to have the appearance of bark with tiny meringue mushrooms for garnish. The meringues were Marinette’s favorite part, relishing how they would dissolve in her mouth.

Feigning a strong desire to work more on designs Marinette headed back upstairs and turned on her music. The cat macarons she brought up under the guise of snacks, which wasn't far from the truth. Her parents knew better than to try and talk her out of late nights when she was in the mood to design. With her class on fashion and design there had been a ready excuse to not be disturbed, a fact Marinette was very grateful for. It made sneaking out to save Paris that much easier.

Tikki flew out of her pocket and rolled in the soft fake fur trim Marinette had gotten. “Ready to see Chat Noir Marinette?” Tikki’s voice came out muffled as she buried into the fur.

“Of course Tikki. I just hope his Christmas wasn’t as bad as he said it would be. He can be a bit of a drama queen though. Well my macaroons will have to cheer him up if needed.” Before she could call out to transform Tikki zipped up into her face.

“You know if your macaroons don’t you could always give him a hug. I’m sure that could cure anything that’s got him down. Or-”

Before Tikki could go any further Marinette called out, “Spots on!”

With that she stepped out onto her root-top balcony and tossed her yo-yo to zip to the nearest building. Ladybug was off on a mission, not to save an akuma victim but to meet up with Chat Noir at the top of her school.

***

Adrien threw himself on to his bed, not waiting for his powers to run out. Ignoring Plagg’s cry for cheese he buried his face into his pillow and dragged the blankets over his head. He had some thinking to do about tomorrow.

On one paw, _hand_ , he reminded himself, _you’re not Chat Noir right now_ , he would see Ladybug tomorrow. The promise of knowing, with certainty, he would see her again felt like it could buoy his spirits enough to get him through the rest of tomorrow. Adrien couldn’t help it, as much as he tried to talk himself out of thinking it, he had been entertaining the idea of his dad being home for the past week. Nathalie had said that there was a chance he would be, if his flight didn’t get delayed due to bad weather.

It had always been something. Bad weather, the taxi driver had gotten lost, emergency business call, and the best, scheduling something on Christmas day. Adrien could hardly remember a normal Christmas. He wasn’t even sure if the memory was real or just a mashed up dream from movies and books of what it should be.

Not bothering to change out of his clothes Adrien waited for sleep to take him. Thoughts of following Ladybug throygh Paris danced at the edges of his mind as he drifted into dream land.

No one woke him up Christmas morning so Adrien woke up at 10:30. _May as well sleep in considering I’ll be out with Ladybug tonight_ , he rationalized to himself. He didn’t know why he bothered no one would be waiting for him.

Looking down at his rumpled clothes he sighed. May as well change into something comfy. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and his favorite shirt, red with Ladybug’s symbol on it. Fixing his hair in the mirror Adrien smiled at his shirt, Plagg smirked and ignored Adrien’s eye roll.

Padding downstairs he turned to the sitting room where a Christmas tree had been set up. Scattered underneath were his presents. Sitting on a couch was his dad. Adrien almost asked Plagg to pinch him, he must be dreaming.

“Ah, good morning Adrien. I trust you’re sleeping well. You’re body’s still developing and you don’t want to stress it out too much.

“I had scheduled you for fittings today for a new line but Ms. Sancoeur said your driver was off today so he wouldn’t be able to take you home after we were done. I still have to go in to finalize everything and make sure our schedule is exact as we are losing time. I hope you enjoy your gifts.” Standing up and putting a hand on Adrien’s shoulder his father nodded his head once then headed out the front door.

Adrien turned and followed his dad’s retreating back. One moment here, then next gone. This may be the best Christmas yet, he had actually seen his dad. If only he could have gotten a word in. Adrien berated himself, _you can’t control your mouth as Chat Noir but you can’t say one word as Adrien Agreste_.

With a sigh he turned back to the tree and is presents. One thing Adrien could say for his father, and Nathalie, was they knew what to get him. One new fencing foil, three new MMO video games, mittens and a hat to match the scarf from his birthday, and a pair of shoes later he was down to his last gift.

It was small and soft. He tore into the paper and stared dumbly at what lay inside. Plagg popped his head out and promptly started to laugh right in Adrien’s ear.

“Looks like someone isn’t too subtle with his crush,” teased the kwamii through his laughs.

Staring up at him was a Ladybug plushy. He knew they were sold, there were ones of Chat Noir too. He had never thought to buy either. On her hand was a sticker ‘Push here’ it said so Adrien did.

“Lucky Charm!”

 _Press_.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

 _Press_.

“Pound it!”

 _Press_.

Adrien cycled through her three lines.

“Alright don't break the voice box the first day you have it,” chided Plagg.

Adrien couldn't help himself as he pressed her hand one last time then squeezed the doll to his chest, wishing for the real thing. 

The rest of the day passed at an agonizingly slow pace. All Adrien wanted was for the clock to creep past an acceptable dinner time so he could leave and see Ladybug. Being cooped up in the large house wasn't doing him any favors.

By the time he felt he could leave and still be at the school before Ladybug Adrien had gone back to his usual state at Christmas: sadness and resentment. Deciding there was no use sticking around when no one at the house anyways Adrien set off, as Adrien.

He hoped to clear his head as he walked along the bank of the Seine. All he saw were happy families enjoying their Christmas. Adrien stomped out his envious feelings, it wasn't their fault his father was never around. 

As he came up to street level he came upon a vendor of touristy Parisienne goods. There, between Eiffel Tower statuettes and a pile of berets were Ladybug and Chat Noir plushies exactly like his. Without a thought he purchased a Chat Noir. If he had one of his Lady, it was only right she should one of him. A matching set and all that.

Glancing at his watching Adrien hurried off to the alley beside the school to transform. He set down the Chat Noir plushy and carefully took out the small box that contained Ladybug’s real present. The whole time he transformed his eyes never left the gifts. 

He unzipped the top of his suit and put the small box in the strange void that Plagg tended to hide in. He knew it would be safe there, Adrien just preferred not to think about how it worked exactly. 

He jumped and climbed up the side of the brick building, claws catching in tiny fissures to help him grip. 

He had reached the building first it seemed. “Good I can figure out what to tell her when I give her the gifts,” Chat Noir told himself.

“Tell who about what I wonder,” said a voice from behind him. Chat Noir let out an undignified yelp as he startled.  
He turned around to face a giggling Ladybug, his heart melted, his brain turned to mush, he had no control over his mouth.

“Just figuring out how to tell the most amazing girl I found something to give to her but that nothing material could ever convey what she really means to me.”

Ladybug blinked in surprised and blushed. Chat’s heart had restarted and his brain was mentally kicking his mouth, _where did that even come from_ , he wondered. 

“Well it's not nice to keep a lady waiting. We can open ours at the same time, here,” she said, giving him a wrapped box. 

He reluctantly handed over the plastic bag that had the Chat Noir plushy. Why had he even bought that? Why couldn't it have been wrapped nicer? Looking down at the box with it's perfectly tied ribbon he cringed and let out a soft groan as Ladybug took the bag.

“Lady's first,” he said pathetically. 

Ladybug opened the bag took out the plushy. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion but the corners of her lips curled up in the beginning of a smile. She looked up at him and met his eyes. 

“As if I could ever forget you, you buy me a little you. Only you would do something like this Chat,” she told him with a smile and a light voice.

“Well, you see,” Chat Noir stammered out in embarrassment, “I got the Ladybug one for Christmas and-” He saw Ladybug raise an eyebrow at that so he sped up. 

“And, and so I thought it'd be cute to get you the one of me so we'd match. And I didn't ask for the Ladybug one for Christmas, I guess it's easy for everyone to tell who I like. And please don't think I was being egotistical, getting the Ladybug made my entire day so I hope one day that Chat Noir will help you if it's when there's no akuma around. And that's not your real gift I have your other one right here,” he quickly unzipped the collar of his suit and plunged his hand into Plagg’s Void only to stop when Lady grabbed his wrist.

“Chat it's ok. I think it's very sweet and some days I do miss my little kitty. Thank you. Why don't you open your present now then I'll open my real one, ok?” Ladybug could tell Chat was stressed out. She was sure this belt would be twitching like a cat tail if it could. No need to be rude to him if what he said about how he felt getting the Ladybug plush was true.

Slowly she released his hand and he withdrew it from the void. He looked at the box in his left hand and tore off the ribbon and opened it. He snickered when he realized what they were.

“It's chocolate and mint, please tell me you're not allergic Chat,” begged Ladybug. 

“No worries my Lady. I must say it's a shame to eat these they are quite cute.” Further talk was cut when he took a bite of one and moaned in delight.

“Nevermind. They must be eaten to be enjoyed properly. You'll have to tell me your secret Ladybug or you'll have to bring these every time we meet.” 

“I just know a good baker is all. Taught me everything I know. Maybe I'll make them again if you're well behaved,” Ladybug teased.

Sitting down he set the box on his left and motioned for Ladybug to sit at his right. With a smile she complied and dangled her legs over the edge of the building the plushy sat on her lap. Their breaths were clouds in the cold winter nights air. 

Chat Noir noticed how red Ladybug’s cheeks and nose was and regretted not taking off his scarf before transforming, he could have let her borrow it. He reached into the strange pocket and pulled out the small box but kept it hidden in his hands. Ladybug looked at them curiously, trying to see what he was hiding. 

“So, this is your real present. It reminded me of you.” Blushing furiously he thrust the small box into her hands.

His eyes never left her face as she opened the box. Her face went slack. His heart sunk. She didn't like it. He wanted to curl back up in bed and hug his Ladybug plush, that one only ever smiled at him.

“Chat…,” Ladybugs voice was faint. 

“Sorry I should have known you wouldn't like it. You don't seem like the kind of girl to wear much jewelry anyways. It's just, I've never bought someone I really cared about a gift so I wasn't sure what to get and based on the advice I got I thought that would be a good idea.” He hoped she would forgive him for his blunder. 

“Oh Chat, no I love it, honestly. It's beautiful,” picking up the necklace and cradling the charm in her palm. It was a tiny rose, its petals carved of rose quartz and it's steam from jade dangling on a slim gold chain. 

“Hold out your hand,” she said softly. Chat Noir couldn't help but comply. She carefully placed the necklace in his palm. Then she turned to have her back to him.

“If you would be so kind as to help me put it on Chat Noir that would be wonderful.”

Chat Noir unfastened the ends and brought it up and over Ladybug’s head and refastened it. She turned around and immediately her fingers were curling around the rose. Their eyes met, her’s questioning and his bright with happiness. 

“Why this kitty? Why a rose?” In her mond she was expecting a speech on how roses symbolized love and a confession.

“Well umm like I said I was having trouble finding the perfect thing for you. I was walking around Paris, looking at window shops and I saw that at an antique store. It reminded me of you. It looks small and fragile but it's not, it's tough and hasn't broke after many years and it's remained as beautiful as always.

“And I know roses symbolize love in the language of flowers but I don't love you Ladybug. Not yet anyways. See I don't know all of who you are so I can't truly love you. Whatever girl is behind the mask, I want to know her too, someday. Ladybug is more than you but you are more than Ladybug. One day I hope I can know the other you and then my love may bloom like this rose.” 

“Thank you Chat.” Ladybug leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“How about we patrol again New Year's Eve?” Chat nodded dumbly in response, his mind was trying to process what had happened. By the tune he came to he was alone and Ladybug was a blob in the distance, hopping from roof to roof. 

Chat crawled away from the edge and sat against with his back to a large exhaust fan. He let the transformation do and was back to being Adrien.

“Plagg, I think I may be sitting here until New Year’s. Did that happen,” he asked weakly. 

“Yes. Ladybug gave you a peck on the cheek after you gave her a very nice gift and poured your heart out to to her.”

“Ok just checking.” 

Adrien finished off the box of macarons in a happy daze and then searched for a way down.

***

“What do you think Tikki, damage report.”

“Well Chat Noir didn't seem sad by the end, not that he seemed too sad at any point really. Maybe being around you does make him happy. Everything will be ok. You heard him, he won't make a move until he knows _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and hits! Keep em comming.  
> My new semester of uni stars in 2 days so idk when I'll be posting next. As I said though I have an idea, ideas really, so I won't abandon this fic, it just may be a bit before I update. Or I could say screw it I'm gonna write fanfic.


	3. Ringing in the New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 French OTPs for the price of one in this chapter!  
> :')

Adrien spent the next five days in and out, but mostly in, his father’s studio for his fittings. The show was to be on December 31st, ending at midnight with an after-party scheduled. The few moments he had to himself, Adrien worried about how he would be able to slip out from the oppressive bodies wanting to congratulate him and his father. Plan A was to fake sick, if that failed he could always ask Plagg to make him trip down the stairs.

The day of the show dawned early, far earlier than it had any right to be with the show starting at 10:00 pm. Adrien couldn’t help but think of how different this was from Christmas when no one had woken him up. So he was out the door by 8:00am, in his Ladybug shirt and hair unstyled, no point when the professionals would go to town as soon as he stepped foot in the building.

Walking in Adrien was swarmed with people, his people and his father’s people. Tugging his arms he was dragged off to his first makeup chair of what Adrien knew was going to be a _very_ long day. They teased him at his Ladybug shirt but everyone knew it was his “lucky shirt” as he had explained. If he wasn’t wearing it, it was hanging off the back of his chair.

Relaxing as best he could while his eyes were jabbed with various brushes and his hair was brushed and styled Adrien let his mind wonder over what this night with Ladybug would bring. _Another kiss_ , his heart called for. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he smiled at the thought of his kiss and the possible future kiss.

 “Adrien, I know you know how this goes. The less you move the quicker we can finish. What’s got you distracted today?” Andre, his head stylist, asked as he worked on Adrien’s eyebrows.

Adrien blushed hard enough for it to be seen through the pancake makeup. “Oh well, just thinking about someo…something.”

Andre lifted an eyebrow, “well it looks like our little Adrien has a crush,” he told the other stylists. Adrien couldn’t be mad though, he had known Andre since his first photo shoot when he was four. “Here’s my piece of advice, liking someone and not realizing it until they’re almost gone is heart wrenching. It’s best to tell them.” Adrien knew he spoke from experience with the love of his life, Oscar.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that though,” responded Adrien as best he could while moving his face as little as possible.

“Humm…yes the life as a world famous model. I suppose it would strain a relationship.”

Adrien let the subject drop, not wanting to have to come up with a lie he would have to remember later.

Four grueling hours later and there was a lunch break. Adrien used his break to cram as much food into his mouth while sitting in his makeup chair texting Nino. On long modeling days and photo shoot Nino was his one escape. More often than not Nino would send him cat pictures or, the best, Ladybug pictures. Nino was one the only person who knew the extent of his crush on Ladybug by virtue of being the one person to see his computer screens’ backgrounds, Plagg didn’t count.

A bell rang, signaling the end of the break, Adrien groaned, somedays he wished he could have been born into a normal life, or average good looks. His mind quickly reminded him of all the opportunities and experiences he had been exposed to through modeling though. _If Ladybug’s given me one thing, it’s a more positive outlook on life,_ Adrien thought to himself as he was shepherded to the runway to begin run-throughs of the show. Everything had to be timed out; walks, quick changes, music accompaniment, Gabriel Agreste had an image to uphold.

Adrien couldn’t remember most of the rehearsal. It involved a lot of standing around in uncomfortable clothes listening to the same 15 seconds of a song as people had to repeat their walk. Then it would be his turn and he would go through the same thing. “Smile, ok don’t smile. Faster, no slower. Roll up you sleeves’ cuffs. Pose, no we need more energy.” The list was never ending and Adrien often wondered how, after so many years, there were still things people could correct him on.

Finally it was time for dinner, a meal that involved avoiding touching everyone as much as possible so as not to ruin hair and makeup too much. After the dinner was finished everyone flew into a panic at the feeling of being unprepared for the show.

Adrien was ecstatic by the time it was 10:00, _two hours of this then I can escape and see my Lady_. He was leaving as soon as possible, come hell or high water. Maybe if he literally broke his leg before he was to go on he could leave. _I can always transform into Chat Noir and call her from my hospital bed. I’d just have to hide stuff with my name on it,_ Adrien knew it wouldn’t work though, the Gorilla would probably be guarding his room from crazy fans trying to catch him while he would be helpless.

For only a grand total of five minutes on the runway Adrien had to live through the longest two hours of his life. By the time the show was over and the claps had died down he was already sprinting back to his makeup chair, impatient to get everything off of his face.

As Andre was wiping down his face Adrien was extracting himself out of his three piece suit. His dad has told him to keep it after the show, but he wasn't sure when he would have a chance to wear it again, a photo shoot perhaps.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him made Andre stop removing Adrien’s makeup. Looking in the mirror Adrien was surprised to see his father standing there looking mildly annoyed.

 

“Adrien I am unable to stay for the after party. It seems the Korean branch is wanting to finalize shipment of the new line’s stock. I expect you to act like the young man you are becoming. Remember, you're an Agreste.” His father had placed his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and gave either a firm squeeze. Even though his father seemed genuinely annoyed to be missing the after party Adrien couldn't help but feel frustrated. Leaving and seeing Ladybug had been what was getting through this day and to have that taken away was not ok.

“I promised someone I'd meet them tonight. I don't want to stay,” said Adrien, a pleading tone in his voice.

 

“Adrien,” his father said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “you know how important it is for one of us to be at these thing. Stay for one hour, then you may go.” With that he left.

 

Andre made no comment, he just continued to scrub until Adrien face felt raw but clean.

Grabbing his Ladybug shirt Adrien shoved it into his bag and walked into the after party. He mingled with the crowd and made his way over to the drink table. Grabbing a random cup from the table he made his way over to the bathrooms.

 

In the hall leading to the restrooms he ran into Andre and Oscar who were making out like some teens Adrien saw at school.

 

“Tell your lover I say hi,” Oscar called out cheekily then went back to kissing Andre.

Adrien rolled his eyes but wondered what it would be like to kiss Ladybug like that. Or the girl under her mask. Either one would suit Adrien just fine.

 

Passing the bathrooms he slipped out a side exit and took a breath of the cold night, _morning now I guess,_ air. Adrien was glad to be out from under the hot stage lights. Everyone ended up smelling like sweat by the end of the show.

 

Not wasting any time he quickly called out, “claws out,” to Plagg who got sucked into his ring. Then he was off, leaping across roof tops towards his Lady. As he ran he worried about the time, what if he had had been held up for too long and Ladybug was gone. Sometimes Adrien couldn’t help but resent his father, if he had at least stayed for the party Adrien would have been ok with missing his date, _if I can call it that_ , with Ladybug.

 

He alighted silently on the roof top and padded over to where Ladybug was sitting. Squinting Chat Noir tried to see the chain of the necklace but couldn’t, even with his enhanced eye sight. _It’s just because of the transformation_ , he told himself.  

 

“Happy new year,” he cried out loudly right behind Ladybug’s ear. He couldn’t help but laugh when she squeaked in surprise. He was even a good sport when she swatted at his chest. “You wound me my Buginette, I was just trying to wish you a good new year,” he complained as he held his hands over where she had hit his chest.

 

“Well you’re a bit late,” she teased as they wandered along the roof-top.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Chat Noir said, glowering. “It’s all because of my dad. He’s never around and when he is its only for a few minutes.” Chat Noir couldn’t help but feel all his emotions of the holiday season come bubbling up in that moment. Out they came in hot angry tears and he sat down in frustration.

 

“Hey, hey kitten it’s ok. I’m not upset that you’re late. I figured that you hadn’t been able to escape whatever sort of New Year’s party you were at.” Ladybug couldn’t help but worry at Chat’s silent tears. She knew it could be stressful balancing the hero duties with a normal life but it seemed like Chat had more on his plate then her. “I’m just glad you _are_ here. I was planning on waiting for a while. I managed to slip out of family and friends’ parties to be here tonight.”

 

Chat Noir looked up to see Ladybug’s blue eyes gazing at him with worry in them. He managed to get a weak smile on his face, but it was a fake smile he had learned while modeling. Ladybug sat down beside him and moved close enough to have their sides touching from shoulder to foot.

 

“If you want to talk about it kitten, I’m here you know. I know it can be stressful having a secret identity and an everyday life but I think you’re going through more than me right now. So yeah,” she finished weakly. Then, to Chat Noir’s immense surprise she lay a hand on his knee,

 

“Heh…I guess I figured we would be able to spend New Year’s together. I mean we didn’t spend Christmas together and he was even there, umm where I was for New Year’s, the whole time until he got a call. It was an important party so he told me to stay but I had to leave to see you, that was what was getting me through the day.

 

“I thought this year would be different. I thought he would stay. If he had stayed I would have been ok with not seeing you. Sure I would have been sad to no see you but….rargh! He’s just never around and when he says he will be, he always leaves.” Chat Noir brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.

 

Laying his head down on his arms he turned his face towards Ladybug. Slowly she reached out a hand and started to rub his back. She stayed silent while doing it, a fact he was grateful for. Her hand slowed then, to his surprise, she leaned over him to surround him in a hug that was more her half laying on him. It was nice.

 

“We can start doing patrols on a regular basis if you want. I’ll always be here when I say I will be, unless I’m sick or something. It’s up to you.”

 

Silently Chat Noir nodded. “That’d be nice,” he whispered softly. “Can we just sit here today though? I don’t want to go home yet.”

 

“Of course,” Ladybug replied just as softly.

 

Neither was sure how much time had passed but when they stood up to go their separate ways their joints popped loudly. While Ladybug was stretching Chat Noir noticed that his necklace was indeed not being worn.

 

“I see you’re not wearing the necklace,” Chat Noir said in a matter-of-fact voice.

 

“Humm, oh I was I guess it’s under the outfit. I have been wearing though, don’t worry. I don’t think I’ll wear it over the costume though, I don’t want it to break.”

 

Chat Noir smiled at that. Ladybug had been wearing it all along. He may as well say what had come into his mind when they had been sitting together.

“You know,” he said slowly, “I never did get a kiss for New Years and you must not have gotten one if you’ve been out here all night. And I can only speak for myself but, I haven’t had a kiss since last year…” He let the unspoken request hang in the air as Ladybug leveled an annoyed look at him.

 

With a sigh she smiled a small smile and stepped towards him. “I haven’t had a kiss since last year either.” Chat Noir held his breath as Ladybug continued towards him until no space was left between them and Ladybug was standing on her toes. He didn’t close his eyes when her lips pressed against his. This kiss was just as chaste as the previous one but it was one _the lips_!

 

When she drew away Ladybug was sure Chat Noir’s head was going to explode. “Happy New Year Chat Noir,” she called out as she swung her way to another building.

 

 _Two kisses in less than a week, I could get used to this_ , Chat Noir thought to himself as he too made his way home. He felt lighter than he had it a long time, maybe taking to Ladybug had helped more than he had initially thought. Either way he was going to take her up on the offer to patrol. _Next time I see her, I’ll tell her that_ , he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Winter Storms Ilias and Jonas for canceling quite a few of my classes. Also TheraFlu, I can kinda breath through my nose because of you, thanks.  
> So I'm operating under this fic taking place one year after the events of season 1. As such they are in 5eme which is 10th grade in the US so they are all 16. I'm going off: A, them being in 6eme in season 1 and B, in Chronogirl Alix turns 15. Just so you know.  
> Comments make me happy and thanks for all the love!


	4. A Letter to the Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Classes finally started up. Also anyone else have the issue of knowing you want to write points A, B, C, and so on but have issues coming up with how you want it to happen?

Scrambling down the fire escape latter Adrien contemplated how he would get home. He did live less than a block away so it wouldn’t take too long but there was always the chance his dad would pull up in his car right when Adrien was and he wanted to avoid that. The best bet would be to cut through the park. He would end up at the front entrance quicker by cutting through anyways.

 

Quickly he walked up to the corner and darted across the street, after looking both ways. Most people were still at parties so there was no traffic to worry about though. He passed in front of Marinette’s house. He could see lights on inside and could make out the sound of laughter.

 

Looking at his phone’s screen it read 2:30. _That means I spent one and a half hours at a friend’s house as far as Dad will know,_ figured Adrien. Opening his bag and shoving his phone in it Adrien took out his Ladybug t-shirt. Shivering in his rumpled suit at the cold he slipped the t-shirt over his head. Adrien knew it looked ridiculous but it was a slight improvement against the cold so it was well worth it.

 

Stepping into the park Adrien was surprised to see another person walking in it too. As he walked along Adrien noticed the person walked quickly to the statue of him and Ladybug. _Now_ that _was an interesting day,_ Adrien reflected as he thought about Theo the sculptor’s time as Chat Noir. The person at the statue reached up and slipped something under Statue Chat Noir’s foot. As soon as they were done they made their way out of the park and the cold.

 

Adrien’s curiosity had been piqued. He knew not to push his luck though, so he waited a good ten minutes cursing the snow as it soaked into his pants, socks, and shoes. When he felt it safe he ran over to the statue to find a letter was what the person had left.

 

_To Ladybug and Chat Noir_

_From Hôpital Necker – Enfants Malades_

Looking at the letter in his hand Adrien didn’t know what to think. He and Ladybug had been asked to make appearances of course, at large city events. That made sense and the requests were usually public but this seemed, _intimate._ Deciding he would bring it with him next time he went out as Chat Noir Adrien shoved it into his bag and set off once more across the park.

 

Crossing the street proved to be easy and it seemed his father still wasn’t home. While he resented his father for hardly being around Adrien couldn’t envy the man’s demanding schedule.

 

“You know Plagg, I’m actually surprised I see him as much as I do. That’s one perk that comes with modeling I suppose, Dad’s there to see his creations,” Adrien told Plagg as the kwami flew into the kitchen and phased into the refrigerator for cheese.

 

Emerging victorious with a large wheel of Camembert in his paws Plagg shoved the whole thing into is mouth and swallowed it whole. Then he dove into Adrien’s bag and pulled out the letter, moving his paw as if to open it.

 

“Hey!” Adrien grabbed the letter out of Plagg’s grasp.

 

“What,” asked Plagg flitting around Adrien’s hand, tugging on the letter, trying to get it.

 

“It’s addressed to me and Ladybug, not Plagg. And I want to open it with her so we can read it together.” Walking upstairs Adrien went to his room and shut the door. Sitting down at his desk he propped the letter up against his middle monitor. He stared at it for a long while, as though he could know is message without opening it. Giving up Adrien booted up his computer and was greeted by his wall of Ladybug.

 

“So when will you see her next?” Plagg asked as he came to rest on top of Adrien’s hair. “She just said you could do patrols but didn’t say when you guys would meet up again.”

 

With a groan Adrien realized Plagg was right. Ladybug had come up with the specific times to meet for Christmas and New Year’s but didn’t say when their next meeting would be. At best he could hope for an Akuma attack soon.

 

“I wish I could communicate with her when I’m not Chat Noir Plagg. Is there any way for my baton to stay with me when I’m not Chat Noir?”

 

“Nope. That is kwami magic so when I’m done, it’s done. You’ll have to figure that out on your own.”

 

“Figures,” said Adrien as he made his way to Alya’s Ladyblog. As worrisome as it was having someone as persistent as Alya in his class he figured it was a good way to keep tabs on her. And sitting in front of her he always overheard the theories of Ladybug and Chat Noir from one of their most influential fans.

 

No new article or photo was on the homepage, no new news on the heroes then it would seem. _No one knows we kissed then,_ Adrien’s heart felt happy at the thought. He wasn’t sure if he felt ready for the world to know that he and Ladybug were together. Were they even together? The kisses had been given under odd circumstances.

 

“Plagg do you think Ladybug likes me?” Adrien clicked through the Ladyblog’s photo gallery.

 

“Hummm….well Ladybug doesn’t hate you. Why even ask me, you know I’m no good with human romance,” Plagg answered from the literal nest he had made in Adrien’s hair.

 

“Well I’m apparently not either,” Adrien said with a small laugh. One thing he had learned from Nino was the value of being able to laugh at yourself. One of his favorite things to do with Nino after new photos were published was to make fun of all the stuff they had altered about Adrien’s features and the expressions he made in some of the shots. It had been cathartic the first time they had done it for him so they kept it up after every shoot.

 

***

The end of break was drawing to a close and Marinette was rushing to finish assignments she had put off. She knew she would regret doing so but it had felt so good to only worry about Ladybug stuff and no school stuff over the break.

 

“I assume you won’t be doing this next break Marinette,” Tikki asked as she flitted around Marinette’s room tidying it up as she went.

 

“Definitely Tikki! But right now I have to read this poem.” With that Marinette buried her face in her school book and absentmindedly reached for the plate of madeleine’s her dad had brought up.

 

The poem wasn’t that long but writing a journal about what she thought it meant took some time. Poetry analysis wasn’t a skill Marinette possessed. She played with the rose absentmindedly as she let her mind wander to try and come up with something to write about in the journal.

 

Eventually she made her way through the poem and the rest of her homework. It had taken a solid day’s work to do so but she still had the weekend to enjoy, as long as Hawkmoth didn’t send out an akuma. 

 

Not wanting to waste her feelings of productivity Marinette rolled herself and her chair over to her sewing desk. She pulled out her sketch book and leafed through the pages. Finally she got to the end of her drawing, the last one was of the Chat Noir looking suit.

 

“Will you be making that one Marinette?” Tikki inquired as she floated over to land on the desk.

 

“No, I’d need him for measurements and final fittings and it was a big enough risk last time with Nathanael. And I don’t know who else I could give it too. I think I’ll use the fabric to make [this](https://www.chotronette.com/shop/pomegranate-cupcake/) dress instead and use some of the lace I got too,” replied Marinette as she flipped through and landed on her design of the dress.

 

The rest of her day was spent patterning out the dress and making a mock-up. No sense in wasting her nice fabric. Actually making the dress would have to wait until she had the courage to cut the expensive fabric and time to work on it. After a long day of work Marinette was ready to go to sleep.

 

As she lay in bed she couldn’t help but look forward to going to school, at least to see her friends again. Alya’s family had ending up being gone most of the break. Adrien had a photo shoot, Marinette couldn’t wait for the pictures of Adrien and of the other models in Gabriel Agreste’s designs. Nino had said he planned on holing up in his room to work on music. Chat Noir was probably doing something with his family.

 

Chat Noir! She had left before she could set up the next time to meet for a patrol. Marinette berated herself for being so surprised at her own actions that she had run away.

 

“Tikki,” Marinette voiced sleepily, “is there any way I can contact Chat Noir without having to transform and use the yo-yo?”

 

“Humm,” thought Tikki, “well you can only access the yo-yo as Ladybug. If you want to talk to him outside of that you’ll have to work that out yourself. Sleep on it.”

 

So Marinette did.

 

***

The next day there was an akuma attack. _Attack isn’t the right word for this,_ Ladybug thought as she pulled Chat Noir’s tail to jerk him back from the edge of the rooftop. A cacophony of animal sounds reached their ears. The streets of Paris were flooded with animals of all kinds; dogs, cats, snakes, rats, birds, and others. All of them were being drawn to a figure on the roof of Sacré Coeur who was playing a strange song.

 

So far there had been no out-right attack on anyone, the Pied Piper, as Chat Noir had dubbed the akumatized victim seemed to be gathering a small army of animals. Ladybug could only hope that no one would get too hurt in the stampede.

 

As they drew closer Chat Noir started to fall behind. _Achoo_! Ladybug turned around and was greeted by a Chat Noir with red watery eyes and an arm to cover his nose as he sneezed more.

 

“Ladybug,” he said miserably, “you’ll have to get this one yourself. I can’t be around all the birds.” Further conversation was cut off by another bout of intense sneezing.

 

“If you’re sure _chaton_. I’ll try to take care of this soon. Wait here for me though I want to talk with you before I detransform.” With that she vaulted off the building and started free running across the rooftops of Montmartre’s lower area.

 

Getting up to the top of Sacré Coeur’s largest dome would prove to be a problem. The animals covered the hill and stairs, there was no easy way up. Carefully Ladybug made her way to the stairs of the Sacré Coeur. All the animals were falling upon the doors like waves on rocks. The noise was overwhelming, Ladybug couldn’t hear herself think.

 

Dodging her way through flocks of birds Ladybug yo-yoed her way up to the top of the dome to face off with the Pied Piper. The victim was wearing a ciel blue body-suit, like Ladybug’s own. Around their neck was a purple stethoscope and in their hand was a syringe and needle filled with a dark liquid. As far as Ladybug could tell it was the stethoscope that was somehow making the music.

 

The Pied Piper’s hair whipped around in their face as they turned to look at Ladybug. The pitch of their song changed and the birds started to attack her. Shielding her head with her arms Ladybug ran towards the person. She had a fifty-fifty shot as to what the akuma was in, the stethoscope or syringe.

Not calling out for a lucky item in case she was wrong Ladybug engaged the Pied Piper. Ladybug went for the stethoscope first as it was flopping around as seemed like it would be the easiest to grab. Dodging the Pied Piper’s precise needle jabs Ladybug darted her hand to grab the chestpiece of the stethoscope.

 

Pulling on the Y of the ear piece she ripped the thing in half and hoped for the butterfly to fly out. It seemed luck wasn’t with her then, no butterfly emerged. In her moment of frustration the Pied Piper had regrouped and lunged at Ladybug with the intent to plunge the needle into her.

 

Leaping back she almost slipped as a loud _CRASH_ followed by an increase in the animals calls came from below. Back-flipping off the roof she was swept up by the river of animals into Sacré Coeur. Ladybug noticed the Pied Piper slipped in too.

 

It was even louder inside due to the echoes of the animals barking and the Pied Piper’s music. The animals streamed down the pews to the alter where a man quaked in fear. The animals parted down the middle as the Pied Piper walked towards the man.

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

A huge bag of birdseed fell into her arms. The entire floor was spotted. Not pausing Ladybug ripped open the back and scattered its condense everywhere. The birds dived amongst the other animals, causing a commotion the Piper couldn’t control.

 

Throwing caution to the wind in an enclosed space full of animals under the control of the Pied Piper Ladybug leapt out to go for the syringe. She landed on the back of the Pied Piper and hung on as they tried to shake her free. Keeping one arm wrapped around the Pied Piper’s chest Ladybug snaked one hand down the Pied Piper’s right hand where they held the syringe. Closing her fist around theirs the syringe broke and a butterfly flapped out.

 

“You tried to do harm little akuma. I free you from evil! Miraculous Ladybug!” The butterfly few off, purified and a hoard of ladybugs emerged to sweep through the damaged areas. In the blink of an eye the animals were gone, returned to their rightful places in Paris. The Pied Piper was on the ground looking confused as was normal.

 

Out of the corner of her eye Ladybug saw the man start to try to edge his way towards the door to leave. The just released akuma victim saw him too apparently and weren’t done with whatever they had been trying to do.

 

“Hey! Get back here,” they cried out and stumbled after them with a furious look on their face.

 

“Wait please, sir!” Ladybug called as the man turned to look behind him then started to run. She shot out her yo-yo to catch him around the chest then reeled him back in.

 

“Thanks Ladybug,” said the victim. “Though if you and him are here and I don’t remember how I got here I suppose I must have been akumatized, sorry if I hurt you.” The victim’s gaze never left the man.

 

“You were akumatized through I must say, you were the least destructive and violent. But what does this man have to do with you?” Ladybug was curious. Judging by their scrubs she was confident the person was in the veterinary field.

“My name’s Marie. I work at a rescue clinic hand had just gotten off of my shift. I was walking home when I saw this man trying to throw an obviously sick kitten into the Seine. I deal with the end results of attempts like that but to see one in front of me must have set me off,” they replied.

 

Raising an eyebrow at the man who still looked petrified Ladybug asked, “Is that true?”

 

“Y-yes,” stuttered out the man, “b-b-but it-.”

 

“Don’t even try to get out of this. I’ll be leaving you for the police to take care of,” replied Ladybug angrily. Normally she dealt with classmates being angry at something Chloe had done or said. To have someone who had a _good_ reason to be akumatized was a nice change of pace. Ladybug used decorative rope nearby to properly tie up the man.

 

“Marie, I hope the rest of your day goes better. Now I have to go look after my own _chaton_ ,” she said lightly.

 

Marie laughed and led the man out into the waiting arms of the police and news crews.

 

Seeing the man delivered safely into police custody Ladybug swung her way back to where she had left Chat Noir. She hoped that when the ladybug swarm had done its job it had cleared up his allergies for the moment. Ladybug couldn’t help but find it funny that the catesque hero would be allergic to birds.

 

“Well I must thank you My Lady, I no longer feel like my head is going to explode,” the happy voice came from above her. Looking up Ladybug was greeted by a smiling face. “So how long do we have before your Miraculous runs out?”

 

“Three minutes so I’ll have to be quick. I think that we need to figure out a way to communicate while not Ladybug and Chat Noir. I don’t know about you but my kwami said my yo-yo only exists while I’m Ladybug.” With that she made to get away as Chat Noir nodded and told her he thought the same thing.

 

“Wait,” said Chat Noir, his hand grabbing her wrist firmly. “I was by the park the other day and found this letter at our statue. I haven’t opened it. Let’s open it now and I can leave, you stay here and detransform.” Seeing Ladybug’s nod of consent he tore open the letter.

 

 

           

 

_Dear Ladybug and Chat Noir,_

_We here at the Hôpital Necker would be thrilled if you could come visit the children one day. We understand that you have lives outside of Ladybug and Chat Noir and that the akuma attacks happen randomly so it would be hard to schedule a visit. However if you ever find time, either one of you, to come by the children would love to meet you both. They love watching you on TV and both of you are heroes to many of the children for your strength and dedication to the city of Paris._

_Sincerely,_

_Hôpital Necker_

Ladybug gasped as her earing beeped shrilly. Chat Noir looked at the letter in his hand and then at Ladybug with big eyes.

 

“My Lady,” he said softly.

 

“Ok our priority will be to figure out how to communicate while not Ladybug and Chat Noir. We will do this but you _need_ to leave,” she said, stressing the last sentence.

 

With a nod Chat Noir left. He didn’t get a kiss this time but he did get the happiness of imagining being able to communicate with Ladybug while just Adrien. And he could feel his heart leaping at the idea of seeing kids who looked up to him. Maybe he could get them to laugh at his puns and Ladybug would realize how good they were. Smiling to himself Chat Noir made his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Marie/Pied Piper is the totally obligatory self-insert akuma villain OC any miraculous fic should have. I'm going to college to work in rescue veterinary medicine because I watched /way/ to much animals cops as a child. So yeah, Pied Piper is totally me as portrayed in this story. Also comments make me super happy :3


	5. That Username Has Already Been Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes figure out how to communicate while not in their magical spandex suits.

School had started back up and Adrien and Marinette were convinced it was trying to kill them. The time management that went into saving Paris around once a week while keeping up on test and project dates and regular homework was a skill both learned early in their superhero careers. It helped to have kwami who knew most of what was being taught though. However, neither kwami could help with the sleepiness that came from long nights. Marinette was glad she lived above a café, it gave her unlimited access to expresso. Adrien asked for Death Wish Coffee to be imported after he’d heard a model rave about it.

 

Coming back from break Adrien had been greeted by an excited Nino who had shoved his nice headphones at Adrien, demanding he listen to the newest mixes the aspiring DJ had made. Half listening to the music during lunch they looked through photos of the fashion show. Nino couldn’t help but cackle at the gifs that had been made of his friend’s pose at the end of the runway in his suit.

 

Adrien just blushed and commented on the celebrities in the crowd. Luckily Chloe hadn’t been there, _it would have been way harder to leave early if I’d have had to avoid her_ , Adrien realized with a shudder. He tried not to make fun of the other models themselves but what they were wearing was always fair game. His father tended to avoid the truly crazy designs himself but some of his underlings had ideas that Adrien was glad he hadn’t been forced into yet.

 

“So when’s your dad going to try to get you to where that,” Nino asked enlarging the photo of a male model wearing a patch-work cloak over a dark green suit.

 

“I think he wants to use me for the more normal, but still expensive, designs. But I know Andre would jump at the chance to put more than the usual pancake-face on me,” replied Adrien, referring to the green smoky eye the model wore as well.

 

“Bro,” Nino said in a serious voice, laying his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and looking him in the eye. “If you _ever_ find out you’re wearing makeup for a shot or show, let me be the first to know. I need pictures for my best-man speech.”

 

Adrien gave his friend a hard stare. “I’ll only do that if I can come over and get pictures of you after you’ve been mixing for three days and are in a soda-coma with food on your face.”

 

“Done. I plan on holding you to that promise.”

 

Across the room Alya and Marinette were comparing vacations.

 

“Look, as nice as it was _not_ having to deal with snow, being dragged around to a bunch of really fancy restaurants with my mom wasn’t really that fun. I’d rather have gone to the beach with my family. Mom said she wanted me with her so I could, ‘Make articles about food to practice journalistic writing.’” Alya handed her phone over to Marinette, photos of mouthwatering food pulled up.

 

“At least you got out of Paris,” said Marinette, _not that Ladybug should really ever leave Paris_. “And you went to what, _three_ restaurants that have 3 stars in _Le_ _Guide Michelin?_ ” Marinette asked as she paused to look at various dishes, admiring their plating.

 

“I guess but I’d rather write articles about heroes. Who knows if I’m good enough I could even be sent around the world as international hero expert!”

 

Marinette stiffened at the idea of Alya being a hero expert. It was stressful enough having her run the Ladyblog. Continuing to scroll through photos of food she prayed Alay didn’t notice her reaction to her friend’s dream.

 

“Well I didn’t do anything at all. I just helped my family around the shop.” Marinette said as she returned the phone to its owner. _And saved Paris again, and got an invitation to visit a hospital as the hero who saved Paris, and have to figure out how to communicate with Chat Noir as Marinette,_ she added in her head.

 

Alay waved her arms in exasperation, “At least you were here to see Ladybug and Chat Noir fight an akuma victim. Even though I made a post on the Ladyblog saying ‘I will not be in Paris for a few days so if anything happens there would be no article,’ I _still_ got people asking me where my report was!” Marinette rolled her eyes at how oblivious people could be.

 

“Well you’re back now. I’m sure there’ll be something to report on soon enough,” _like Paris’s duo visiting a children’s hospital._

 

The day passed quickly and uneventfully. No one was akumatized so neither Marinette nor Adrien missed class. However, rather than focusing on an uninterrupted lesson both were day-dreaming about how to contact their partner.

 

 _If we both have smart phones we could download a messaging app and use that,_ Marinette thought as she pretended to take notes.

 

 _I could get us phones to use only as Ladybug and Chat Noir,_ Adrien figured as he saw an image of a phone in his physics text book.

 

Then they both realized that in their rush to leave the after the Pied Piper they still hadn’t figured out a time or place to hash out the details of patrols. Adrien lay his head down in his book with a groan. Marinette berated herself, Ladybug was supposed to be the more organized of the pair. Their only hope was for an akuma attack soon.

 

They got their wish.

 

***

 

The attack had been Friday night, a nice time as they weren’t already forced into skipping classes. It had gone well, both telling the other before the battle that they _needed_ to talk about the patrols. With that goal in mind the akuma was taken care of quickly.

 

“So I figured that I can get us phones to use only as Chat Noir and Ladybug, that way you don’t have to give me your actual number,” Chat Noir said in a rush, cognizant of the time limit.

 

“Well that’s going a bit further than my idea. I was going to say that if we both have smart phones we can get a messaging app, I was thinking 2Cans, and use that,” Ladybug replied as their Miraculous beeped. Three minutes.

 

“Yeah, that’s easier. So patrols. I can’t do it every day right now, schools a thing for me, but Friday or Saturday night I can. Plus more people would be out and about at that time anyways. We can just meet here around 11:30. How’s that sound?” Chat asked while edging away, knowing he would have to release the transformation soon.

 

“All that sounds great Chat Noir! Seems like you thought this through. So I’ll see you tomorrow night and we can exchange contact info then, so bring your phone. Bye!” With that she swung away into the night.

 

Smiling at the thought of being able to talk to his Lady as Adrien the boy set off back home. Along the way he downloaded and set up an account with 2Cans. Username: ChatonNoir, someone had taken ChatNoir, Chat-Noir and, Chat_Noir. For his profile picture he would have to get a selfie as Chat Noir, nothing else would do.

 

Marinette did the same after she had slipped in her room via her roof-top balcony. Username: Ladybuginette. Just as, unknown to her, Chat Noir’s name and variations had been taken so too had “Ladybug”. _Fame is indeed a fickle friend,_ Marinette reflected as she readied herself for bed.

 

***

 

Saturday passed quickly for them both. Marinette working on her black dress, Adrien with piano and fencing lessons and, homework for the both. By the time 10:45 rolled around both were eager to get out and see their partner. One block away from each other they carefully lay their phones out so as not to forget them or seal them inside their suit.  

 

Adrien’s got placed in Plagg’s Void. Marinette’s got magiced away into the yo-yo compact’s mirror. Marinette didn’t try to figure out how it worked, she was just glad Tikki had shared that bit of magical knowledge with her.

 

11:00 saw them both on the rooftop of the Francois Dupont School as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

“Evening my Lady,” said Chat Noir with a grin as he bowed to Ladybug.

 

“Good evening _chaton,_ ” replied Ladybug with a smile. Chat Noir chuckled at her use of the word _chaton._

“What’s got you laughing now?”

 

“Well I’d have to tell you anyways... It seems like someone has ‘Chat Noir’ as their username on 2Cans so I’m ChatonNoir,” he responded, showing her his phone so she could get the proper spelling. A message dinged on his phone.

 

“Ladybuginette has sent you a friend request.” Chat Noir raised an eyebrow at the name and a smile played at his lips.

 

“What?” Ladybug asked indignantly. “Ladybug was taken too.”

 

“It looks like the news doesn’t know of our pet names then. Good, I’d like for us to share something they don’t know.” A smile played on his lips and his heart was happy as Ladybug dipped her head. _Dose she like that idea too,_ Chat Noir wondered.

 

“Now if you could be so kind as to scooch over, I need the light for a selfie.” Gently pushing Ladybug over, he held up his phone and winked into the camera. _Modeling don’t fail me now,_ he prayed.

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Now it’s your turn to scooch over-Hey!” She left off as Chat Noir stole her phone from her hands and held it above their heads.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! I know a little something about photography, let me do the honors,” begged Chat Noir with laughter in his voice as Ladybug tried jumping up to grab her phone.

 

With a put-upon sigh Ladybug agreed and was nearly blinded by Chat Noir’s smile. Under his direction, which she had to admit seemed professional, he took her picture. Smiling as he returned her phone to her he snapped a picture of her on his own phone.

 

“You better delete that _chaton._ You don’t want someone to steal your phone and wonder why you pictures of me,” Ladybug chided.

 

The thought of his exposure sobered Chat Noir right up, “Sorry Ladybug, you’re right. I guess no more pictures for a while then.”

 

“I guess not. But we will be seeing each other more now so you’ll be able to hold out. Now about the hospital visit. I don’t want to do it tomorrow, I need to work on a school project. How does next Sunday sound?” Ladybug asked as they started walking across the rooftops, patrolling.

 

“That should be fine. I’ll message you if something comes up. But don’t rain check me, you know how cats _hate_ the rain,” Chat Noir replied with a wink.

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a smile and sped up, yo-yoing ahead, Chat’s yell for her to slow down falling behind her. Their first patrol went off without a hitch. Neither was _exactly_ sure what they were patrolling for, it wasn’t as if they knew when an akuma would show up, but it never hurt to be ready.

 

After a few hours both called it quits, no point in being too tired to fight an akuma. Heading their separate ways they bid each other good night and good luck on homework.

 

***

 

**[ChatonNoir] nighty-night my lady**

The message dinged on Marinette’s phone as she was drifting off to sleep.

 

**[Ladybuginette] night**

**[Ladybuginette] …chaton :p**

_It’d be rude not to respond,_ she rationalized to herself with a smile at her sweet cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments :: Me  
> Croissants :: Adrien
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's commented, bookmarked, kudos, and read this fic. It really helps motivate me to write it, I dont want to let you down. I hope you've been enjoying this so far. I have PLANS for the next chapter that I hope you will like! See you then :3


	6. Lady Pain and a Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my really quick outline for this chapter as I was writing it:
> 
> Lady Pain is the name of the villain. She gives people w/o vajayjays period pain via red magic zaps. Akuma is in BCP in a bag. LB yells for CN to grab the thing but he doesn’t know what it is so he gets hit and is in pain. CN has no idea what is going on. LB saves the day. They go to the hospital and see the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title scare you, this chapter isn't about periods. ok maybe just a tad, but not really. Look this chapter is double most of the other ones so don't let my hard work be for nothing.

It was a dream come true! A response from Ladybug wishing him a good night! Adrien couldn’t believe it, after months of knowing her and complying by her rules of secrecy, he finally could communicate with her as Adrien.

 

He hadn’t texted her the next morning like he had wanted to. He had to show her he could be trusted to control himself with this new responsibility. _2Cans would be used only for hero business, not heart business_ , Adrien told himself. His heart liked that idea, even if it could imagine his current control paying off in the future with more trust being gained.

 

As it turned out his heart was right, later in the week he got a message from Ladybug to figure out the details of their upcoming visit to the children’s hospital.

 

**[Ladybuginette]: So Friday/Saturday work better for you for patrol? Also when/where do you wanna meet up for Necker?**

**[ChatonNoir]: Saturday for /paw/trol. school rooftop at 12:00 sunday sound good for Necker?**

**[Ladybuginette]: Saturday it is. 11:30 right? And that sounds fine for Necker.**

**[ChatonNoir]: see you saturday :3**

Adrien could hear her voice speaking the words and imagined her looking up, thinking about what day and time worked for her. He wished he knew her identity so he could talk to her whenever he wanted to. Sometimes a girl would haunt his dreams, Not-Ladybug, the girl behind the mask. She always had her back to him but her laugh was the same and she would let him hug her and she would kiss the back of his hands.

 

Setting aside his phone so as not to distract himself with the two conversations he had shared with Ladybug, Adrien buckled down to his Chinese work. Over the years it had gotten both easier and harder. His grasp of vocabulary and grammar was good. His repertoire of characters wasn’t bad either. It was all the small grammar rules and exceptions that were kicking his ass now. He would ask Marinette to help him but he knew she had never learned Chinese. _Maybe I could ask her mom somehow to help me, if I could ever find the time._

 

Adrien was happy there was no akuma to take care of that night, it meant he could do his homework without stopping and starting. When he had finally finished his work he slid his phone back in front of himself, debating the pros and cons of messaging Ladybug.

 

“Just do it,” Plagg said helpfully.

 

“Yes but what if she’s doing something important. Or she gets annoyed I’m messaging her when it’s not an emergency,” responded Adrien as he surfed around on 2Can’s interface. Looking at Ladybug’s profile revealed nothing. There was her username, Ladybuginette, and her photo, that he had taken.

 

“Then don’t. You humans and your romances. It’s never gotten less messy in my 5,000 years of being here.” Plagg flew closer to the phone and enlarged Ladybug’s photo. Adrien let out a soft sigh at her smile.

 

“What about you then Plagg? Do kwami fall in love?”

 

“Mmm…not like you humans that’s for sure.” With that Plagg drifted over to lay on his cheese and nibble its rind.

 

Deciding to go for it Adrien composed a message to Ladybug and before his courage could desert him he hit send.

 

**[ChatonNoir]: think we should bring anything with us to necker?**

Nodding in self-satisfaction at having sent the message Adrien resigned himself to wait for a response. Rather than sit, hoping it would ding, he decided to get a head start on an up-coming essay, no point in waiting for an akuma attack to make him fall behind.

 

As it turned out that was Marinette’s idea too. Across the block she was neck deep in cell biology. She didn’t have the papers that would be given for homework, but she could always take notes. Her phone was at the end of her table, face down. Nothing, except an akuma attack, would interrupt her as she plowed ahead into plant cells. As such she didn’t register the buzz of her phone until she closed her book an hour and a half later.

 

“Crap!” Franticly she opened up 2Cans to respond to Chat Noir.

 

Tikki flew over, “Marinette what’s wrong?”

 

Typing out her message Marinette said, “I got a message from Chat a while ago! What if it had been an akuma attack?” She hit send.

 

**[Ladybuginette]: Sorry! I was doing homework and didn’t notice your message.**

**[Ladybuginette]: I can’t think of anything we’d need to bring.**

**[ChatonNoir]: i couldn’t either but i was just checking w/ you. and dont worry bout not getting back to me ive been doing homework all day too**

**[Ladybuginette]: But what if it had been an akuma attack?!**

**[ChatonNoir]: youd have seen it the ladyblog or something. you always get there soon :)**

**[Ladybuginette]: I guess. I’ll check my phone next time.**

**[ChatonNoir]: ok. well i’ll let you get back to your homework. have fun ;p**

Marinette rolled her eyes, he was charming in an irritating kind of way. She could see his appeal, even if she couldn’t see herself dating him, as Marinette or Ladybug. She was saving her heart for one Adrien Agreste.

 

“What do you say Tikki, should I go back to homework or should I start my [dress](https://www.chotronette.com/shop/pomegranate-cupcake/)?”

 

“Oo! Start the dress! I know it’ll turn out beautiful!” Tikki flew around in circles as Marinette made her way to her sewing corner. The mockup was pinned on her mannequin, which was waiting to be dressed in the real outfit. The fabric and lace panels lay folded up on the side. Patterning paper was leaning rolled up against her desk.

 

For a long minute Marinette stared at the drawing tacked above her sewing machine. Then, before her courage could desert her she started making the real dress. Every so often Tikki would hand her a cookie or give her words of encouragement.

 

By the time her dad was calling her down for dinner she had the base panels of the dress cut and sewn together. Looking with pride at the beige dress on her dress form Marinette smiled to herself as she headed downstairs. Where some people may play a sport or instrument for a hobby, she made clothes, which was for more practical in her opinion.

 

As he passed by with a plate of food Marinette’s dad asked her, “So how’s the Christmas fabric darling?”

 

“Great! I just started working on a really pretty design for a dress but it’s a surprise so neither you nor Mom can see it,” looking at her mother as she spoke too.

 

Marinette’s mom laughed and nodded.  Dinner passed with light hearted talk of how everyone’s day had gone. Marinette was asked about her new classes, how she thought they would go, if the teachers seemed fair.  In return she asked how the shop had been for the day. Her dad shared ideas he was wanting to try, including themed macarons like the cat ones Marinette had made. Her mom told stories of the people she had seen that day. Living so close to the Eiffel Tower they tended to get a few foreigners whose pronunciation sometimes resulted in funny miscommunications.

 

After dinner Marinette headed back upstairs to her loft to work more on the dress, working on it right up until she felt it time to go to bed. With a yawn she quickly showered and slipped into her pjs then bed. After wishing Tikki goodnight she was dead to the world.

 

***

 

Saturday’s patrol rolled around quicker than Adrien had hoped for. He hadn’t sent any more messages to Ladybug nor had he received any more. He kept rereading their conversations, thinking about the girl, not Ladybug, who had sent them.

 

_What does she do on the week-ends? What are her hobbies? What’s her favorite food? What’s her favorite color? What does she want to do when she grows up? What’s-_

“So are you ready for your date with Ladybug tonight,” Plagg asked cheerfully.

 

“What’s her kwami like I wonder? Probably not as obnoxious as mine,” Adrien replied sarcastically as he looked at the clock, 10:30, _still a bit too early to head out_.

 

“Oh hers is nice but, she doesn’t like cheese so it wouldn’t work out between us,” Plagg sighed.

 

Adrien hummed in acknowledgment as he puttered about the second floor of his room, looking for something to occupy his time with. Finding nothing he went back to his desk and looked at the letter from Necker he had kept.

 

“At least you know the other kwami Plagg, I don’t know all of who Ladybug is. I have to take whatever scraps of information I can get.” Adrien stared at his computer screens as they cycled through pictures of Ladybug. He had added her profile picture to the cycle. Knowing he had been the one to take that picture made it his favorite. Plus it was nowhere near as blurry as some of the ones he had seen, _Alya would kill to have a picture this good of Ladybug,_ he realized with a laugh.

 

The minutes passed by slowly and finally it was 10:45 and Adrien felt he could head out. “Claws out!” With a flash of green light and a puff a black smoke Chat Noir was in the room where Adrien Agreste had just been. Opening his window and slipping out he was off into the night, leaping from roof to roof with not a care in the world, _off to see Ladybug_!

 

At the school Chat Noir did have to wait a few minutes for Ladybug to show up as he had gotten there first. Slowly he walked around the edge of the building, looking down at the people below. Sitting down on the edge he looked out at Paris, his city. It was beautiful in the cold night air with no snow to obscure the view.

 

A flash of light across the street caught his attention, someone had taken a picture of him. Smiling he waved and stood up to strut about. He could tell the person was laughing and that he had caught more people’s attention. Then one waved franticly and jabbed a finger in his direction, confused Chat Noir turned around and almost tripped off the roof, Ladybug had appeared right behind him.

 

In a flash she grabbed his arms to steady him, then she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “I’m glad to see you’re taking patrols so seriously Chat Noir.”

 

“They saw me first! And besides, it’s good for them to see us being normal and not just fighting giant robots or something,” he replied defensively.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Ladybug admitted. “Well,” she said happily, “how about we give them a wave then be off?”

 

Stepping up to the ledge Ladybug waved at the crowd that had gathered. Neither were surprised to see that Alya had appeared in the time they had been talking. Chat Noir winked at the crowd then pushed Ladybug off the roof and bolted off in the opposite direction, her surprised shriek soon turning into a loud “CHAAATT!” as she yo-yoed back up after him. He laughed as he ran across rooftops, dodging chimneys and leaping over alley ways.  

 

He went down with an _oomph_ as Ladybug tackled him and sat on his back. Chat Noir couldn’t help but continue to laugh as Ladybug pretended to be angry with him. Crossing her arms she turned her head away from him.

 

Gently swatting her side he said, “Come on, get up.” Then mustering the biggest eyes he could and his most innocent voice he added, “I thought we were _paw_ trolling tonight.”

 

“That _was_ my plan until a certain chaton misbehaved. At this rate I don’t think I’ll be bringing those macarons with me ever again,” Ladybug said threateningly as she stood up and offered a hand to Chat Noir. At the mention of the macarons Chat Noir profusely apologized and promised he would never push Ladybug off a roof in front of her fans again.

 

Accepting his apology Ladybug also apologized for tackling him then started to walk towards a different roof. Neither one had any more of an idea what they were patrolling for than the previous week but both liked the companionship it brought.

 

“So…,” started Chat Noir slowly. “I was looking at your profile on 2Cans and I saw you don’t have much filled in and I realized, I don’t know much about you.”

 

Ladybug let out a deep sigh and looked away. “Look, Chat, you know how I feel about us sharing personal information,” Ladybug reminded him.

 

“I just meant about the little things,” he clarified immediately. “Like your favorite color, or food, or a hobby. Nothing major,” he assured her.

 

“I’ll give you one, since you apologized so nicely for _pushing me off the roof_. My favorite color is pink.”  Chat Noir grinned at the information.

 

“I guess your necklace was even more perfect then. So do you want to know anything about your chaton? It’s only fair since you told me something.” Internally he was wondering what she would ask, if anything at all.

 

“Sure, do you play an instrument,” Ladybug asked without looking at him, her eyes scanning the streets below.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What,” she asked off-handedly.

 

“Ah, ah, ah. You only told me one thing, I’ll only tell you one thing. Think of it like a game,” he replied cheekily.

 

“Fine,” replied Ladybug. The fact he played an instrument didn’t really help her anyways, plenty of people played instruments in Paris. Just like plenty of people liked the color pink in Paris. Neither was any closer to discovering the other’s identity.

 

The hours ticked by and soon Ladybug felt it was time to turn in, wanting to rest for their day at Necker tomorrow. She knew how draining children could be after babysitting Manon. They had agreed to meet at a building a few blocks from Necker at noon, which would give them plenty of time to see the children. Bidding each other good night they went their separate ways.

 

***

 

Getting close to Necker went off without a hitch. They worried a bit that they hadn’t sent word somehow to let the people in charge know they would be coming but decided to surprise everyone. However as she neared the rendez-vous point, Ladybug saw a figure in a long, billowy white dress pacing the streets. She was zapping red light at people who then fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs.

 

Pulling out her yo-yo Ladybug was relieved to see Chat Noir’s paw print close-by on her map of Paris. Clicking the spot on the back to make the screen a video chat she was greeted with Chat’s face.

 

“Get over here _now._ Someone’s been akumatized really close to Necker and she’s hurting people.” Not waiting for him to respond she snapped her yo-yo shut and zip-lined down to the street to engage the attacker.

 

“Ah, Ladybug. Nice of you to show up, though I must admit I’m more interested in Chat Noir,” the person teased.

 

“You won’t be getting his Miraculous, or mine either!” Twirling her yo-yo Ladybug sized up the person and looked for where the akuma may be. The girl had a small purse that was a dark red color, Marinette focused on that.

 

“Oh it’s not your Miraculous I’m interested in, Hawkmoth’s the one who wants those. I, Lady Pain, just want to teach Chat Noir a lesson. Maybe you too, now that I think about it.” With no warning the girl stuck out her arms, red magic flowing down her arms to engulf Marinette before she could do anything.

 

“NOOOO!” Chat Noir was on the street in a flash, arriving just in time to see Lady Pain’s magic leap towards Ladybug. He gaped in horror as Ladybug disappeared in the burst of magic. A hand grabbed his ankle, looking down Chat Noir saw a man, his face twisted in agony, clutching his stomach.

 

“I don’t know _what_ she did to me but don’t let that magic touch you, it hurts,” the man groaned out in visible pain as Chat Noir nodded in understanding.

 

Looking back to Ladybug and the akuma victim he was astounded to see Ladybug still standing and only looking slightly confused. Immediately he was on guard, there was always a chance she had been brain-washed as had happened to him.

 

Looking at herself to check for damage and finding none, Ladybug looked back to Lady Pain in front of her, confusion was written all over Ladybug’s face. Dismissively the villain turned her attention to Chat Noir and narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Now there’s always the chance this _won’t_ do anything to you. Let’s find out, shall we?” As she had been talking Lady Pain made her way closer and closer to Chat Noir. He had dropped into a defensive crouch, his baton held out in front of him in its staff form.

 

“Ladybug,” he called out, never taking his eyes off Lady Pain, “any idea where the akuma is hiding? Or would Lady Pain be so kind as to share?”

 

“It has to be her bag! I don’t know where else it would be!” Nodding Chat Noir made a snap decision, better to hurt a bit and end the fight than to draw it out.

 

“Cataclysm!” He dove at Lady Pain, aiming for her bag at the same moment Ladybug cried out, “Lucky Charm!” A bowling ball appeared and landed heavily in her arms. She almost dropped it on her feet in horror when she saw a burst of red encase Lady Pain and Chat Noir.

 

When the light faded Chat Noir was lying on the ground, clutching his mid-section and moaning in pain. Spread around him were the contents of Lady Pain’s disintegrated bag. Spots appeared on a water bottle and a small, dark, flat disk. Aiming for the water bottle Ladybug rolled the ball. It glanced off the water bottle, causing it to tip over and fall on the disk, crushing the disk. Out flew the butterfly.

 

Quickly she went through the process of purifying the akuma. Out flew the ladybugs to repair the damage that had been done by the attack. When they left Chat Noir’s body Ladybug rushed over to him.

 

He was still on his side with tears in his eyes. Ladybug looked over him carefully as she worriedly asked, “Chat Noir are you ok?”

 

Sitting up slowly he nodded silently. Absentmindedly he rubbed his lower stomach area. Then he looked over to where the girl who was once Lady Pain was collecting her things.

 

When she picked up the water bottle to reveal the item the akuma had been trapped in Ladybug let out a loud, “Oh, I kind of get it.” Sheepishly the girl looked up and shoved the item in her bag.

 

“I don’t remember much but I do remember being pissed at a guy for saying that I was making up how much pain I was in and wishing he could feel how I felt,” the girl explained. Looking around at the men who were slowly getting to their feet Ladybug grimaced.

 

_Beepbeep_ _!_

 

Walking back over to Chat Noir she helped him up. Looking at his ring they both had four minutes left.

 

“Look I don’t know about you but I carry food for my kwami with me. If you do too and still feel up to it, we can go to Necker.” Ladybug looked at Chat Noir as he looked at the girl who was awkwardly leaving the area. “It’s up to you chaton,” she added softly.

 

Looking back at Ladybug he replied, “I’m _feline_ fine now my Lady. See you in a few minutes then!” With that he fled up to a tall rooftop to revert back to normal and feed his kwami. Ladybug followed suit but in a narrow alley, behind a dumpster.

 

Within five minutes they were back together at the original rendez-vous spot. Before he could bound the next roof top Ladybug caught Chat Noir by his shoulder. Sweeping her eyes up and down him and then locking eyes with him. Unsure of what she was doing Chat Noir gave her a small smile of reassurance.

 

“I didn’t know you cared so much about me Buginette,” he said as she dropped her hands.

 

“I’m just making sure you’re ok,” she told him. Then she shook her head as though to shake off a worry and stepped back. Together they vaulted their way to a building just across the street from Necker.

 

“So do we just walk in the front door?” Chat Noir looked down as people went in and out the doors to the hospital.

 

With a shrug Ladybug replied, “I guess.”

 

So they both leapt off the building and strode into the hospital. All action ground to a halt at their entrance. Ladybug smiled kindly at everyone in the lobby. Chat Noir flashed his best (model) smile and made his way to the desk. Unzipping his suit and taking the letter out, he handed it to the receptionist.

 

“I would love if you could direct us to where we need to go, Ms. Seydoux,” he said looking at her name tag. Looking flustered she took the letter and skimmed through it then looked back up at Chat Noir and Ladybug.

 

“Of course, just go down the hall to where you see the sign that says [Sky Room](http://hopital-necker.aphp.fr/lespace-plein-ciel/), that’s where we planned to have you. I’ll contact the head of the children’s department right away. Someone should be there soon. Some patients may be in there so you can start visiting right away,” she responded, giving Chat Noir back the letter.

 

Turning around he almost fainted, Ladybug was cooing over a baby in her arms as the mother took their picture. Sometimes she did the cutest things, it wasn’t good for his heart. Smiling he make his way over to the group.

 

“Come on my Lady,” he said softly, not wanting to wake the baby when he saw it was napping. “I know where we need to go.” She nodded silently and handed back the baby to its mother.

 

With that they both slipped out of the lobby and made their way to the Sky Room. There were indeed already kids in the room. All of them stared with open mouths at the two heroes as they opened the doors. Then one ran and launched himself at Chat Noir, who was caught unaware and fell flat on his back.

 

He let out a loud groan and his arms flew back to his middle. A nurse had made her way over after her young charge and was hovering over Chat who slowly made his way back up after the boy was off his chest. Before she could ask if he was all right the small boy was dragging Chat Noir off to his friends, who were close by, triumphantly.

 

 Looking over at Ladybug the nurse asked, “Is he alright?” Continuing on she explained, “When we heard that there was an akuma attack we turned to a news station so the kids could watch you too. They were so scared when you and Chat Noir were hit.” At the sound of his name Chat Noir looked back to where Ladybug and the nurse were talking. The children meanwhile were admiring his claw tipped gloves.

 

With light laughter Ladybug responded to the nurse’s question. “Oh he’s fine now, it was probably a phantom pain.”

 

“So what was it that happened to him? You didn’t seem effected,” the nursed asked. Turning his face down but keeping his ears focused on the other’s conversation Chat Noir eased-dropped, wanting to get to the bottom of what had happened to him during the fight. One minute he’d been fine, the next it felt like something was stabbing him in the gut and back.

 

Straining he heard Ladybug whisper, “Cramps, he was feeling _really_ bad cramps. Lady Pain’s name was more literally than you may have thought.”

 

The nurse let out a surprised snort and glanced his way. Chat Noir made a note to himself to look further into the situation when he wasn’t being dragged way by children. Accepting his fate he called out to Ladybug to join them. Reminding them of the heroine, a few children broke off from the group to drag Ladybug with them around the room.

 

Once they had been lead around the room and had been shown all the large area had to offer they split ways. Ladybug installed herself in the gaming area. With the younger ones she would let them win. From the groans and shouts though it seemed she wasn’t going easy on the older ones to Chat Noir’s amusement.

 

Chat Noir sat down in the middle of the craft area. Paper, crayons, markers, paint, glue, glitter, and all manner of art supplies surrounded him. Soon he was sprawled out on his stomach in a circle of kids drawing. Sometimes others would run up and slap a sticker on his back and the kids would laugh. He wondered if this was what it would have been like to go to school as a kid.

 

By the time the 6 o’clock news came on the art area was a disaster area with Chat Noir in the eye of the storm. Carefully Ladybug picked her way through the discarded supplies to where the boy in question was coloring a picture. He had a kid on either side pointing at various things on the page and handing him crayons.

 

Very carefully Ladybug unhooked her yo-yo and opened it. _Bless you Tikki for sharing this secret with me too,_ she thought to herself as she pulled up the camera function. Before he could look up she took the picture. His hair was covered in glitter, his back was covered in stickers, and his face had a surprising about of paint on it, he look like he rolled in all Necker’s art supplies.

 

“Looks like a certain kitty needs a bath,” she said loudly. Chat Noir looked up at the sound of her voice. The children around them laughed when they realized how messy the hero had gotten. Playing off her jab at his cat-ness, he hissed at her, causing more laughter to erupt around them. Then he stood up and shook his head, dusting the crowd with glitter.  

 

“Sorry everybody, I have to do as my Lady commands me. I loved coloring with all of you toady though,” he told his flock of children. They all begged the heroes not to go. Some started to cry. Some attached themselves to the legs of the heroes. Some presented their heroes with drawing they had made of themselves with Paris’s defenders, which were happily taken and magiced away.

 

Then getting on her knees to address the children Ladybug said, “I’ll tell you what, Chat Noir and I will come back soon, ok?” A loud cheer came from the kids. Once again Ladybug and Chat Noir were at the center of a large, loving group hug. Slowly the kids wandered away and the two heroes made their way to the exit.

 

Near the door a group of parents thanked them with tears in their eyes for making their kids’ day. Once again the heroes promised to return when they could. Both left the hospital with happy hearts.

 

However both needed to get home after being gone all day so they quickly said their good-byes and ran off in opposite directions.

 

Marinette slipped into her room and released the transformation. All the drawings the children had given her appeared in a neat pile on her bed with a _poof_. She quickly hid them away, to look at after dinner.

 

Adrien walked in the front door. His drawings had all appeared in his messenger bag. Laying them on his desk he went through them as he waited for his computer to boot up. Still looking at them, the kids had been prolific in their drawings, he went to Google and typed in “lady pain” to see what the fuss was about. Nothing useful turned up. So he went to the next best source for all things not Ladybug related, Nino.

 

**{Adrien} Why’s everyone make such a big deal about Lady Pain? I don’t get it?**

**{Nino} bro. are you srs rn? I know you were homeschooled but still**

**{Adrien} Still what?**

**{Nino} look up ‘PMS’. i’ll explain more at school tomorrow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key dedicate this chapter to BullySquadess. Her fic "The Ladybugs and the Bees" on here is beautiful. 10/10 would recommend
> 
> I changed the dress Mari's making. I love modcloth but Chotronette makes me wish I could marry dresses.
> 
> God this chapter got away from me. I wanted Adrien to have the confusion of not knowing what a period was to come up and then Lady Pain came into my brain and it was perfect.
> 
> And yes her comments about LB maybe being effected and CN not is referencing the possibility of them being trans. It is not LP being malicious/transphobic and trying outing them, its her wanting people with a penis to feel what really bad period pain feels like. 
> 
> Your continued comenting is encouraged!


	7. When in Doubt, Follow Google's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a crash course in periods and talks to Ladybug about it. He means well but the situation gets away from him. LB and CN also reveal things about themselves to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. A few days after I posted the last chapter I received Shitty Life News (TM) which made me not want to do /anything/ for a couple of days. Then I had a bit of writers block. Then I had 2 hrs worth of ladybug to translate for mlsubbing which took over my life for 4 days, thanks Canada. Hopefully we'll be back to a slightly more regular update schedule as Plot (TM) will be showing up soon.

“I know what sex is ok! My old science tutor covered it during the reproduction unit of biology. I guess we didn’t go into much detail on everything though,” Adrien told Nino as his face heated up at the topic they were discussing at lunch.

 

“At least it was a tutor. I was imagining your dad giving you The Talk.” Adrien shuddered at the thought, Nino started to laugh at this friend’s discomfort.

 

“So let me see if I understand. A girl starts her period around age 14, when she bleeds from her vagina-”

 

“Technically she’s shedding her uterine lining and its being expelled out _through_ the vagina,” corrected Nino.

 

“…and it means she could get pregnant and it has various symptoms of various intensities, depending on the girl,” Adrien continued, ignoring his friend’s more technical explanation.

 

“Yup, sounds like you got the gist of it!” Nino clapped his friend’s shoulder then went back to his lunch.

 

“Wait, how do _you_ remember all this? Do you want to be a doctor or something now?” Adrien looked at his friend and tilted his head in confusing. Nino held up one finger as he finished chewing his bite of food.

 

“No dude, I still wanna be a DJ but when something’s as crazy and relevant as a period, it tends to be the sort of thing you remember,” Nino explained to Adrien, who nodded in understanding.

 

 Taking a sip of his water Adrien’s head shot up and his eyes widened as a thought came into his mind. Nino said most girls got their period around 14 or 15 years old so, _Ladybug must have already started hers!_ He almost spit out his drink, he had _never_ noticed Ladybug in pain. So had she not started? Did she not have bad cramps? _Was she that good at hiding her discomfort_?

 

“So I guess whatever that akuma did to Chat Noir was really bad cramps or something for him to have gone down like that,” Nino added off-handedly.

 

Adrien nodded in acknowledgment as he felt panic creep into his chest. What must Ladybug think of him for not noticing she was on her period. And then for her to see him act so weak when given the pain some people experienced monthly. Looking around at the girls in his class he scrutinized each one carefully, looking for some sort of sign.

 

“Dude, what _are_ you doing,” Nino asked when he caught his friend staring at girls around their area.

 

“How can you tell if a girl is on her period,” Adrien hissed out urgently.

 

“Unless she’s in real bad pain you’ll only know if she tells you. Or if you hear her telling other girls. That’s a popular subject matter for them according to the internet,” answered Nino.

 

With a sign Adrien’s panic dissipated, Ladybug hadn’t told him, she didn’t want him to know. He still felt bad for never noticing though. In silent reflection he returned to his lunch and finished eating before the bell to return to class sounded.

 

Across the lunch room Alya was gushing over the heroes’ visit to the Hospital and the photos that had surfaced. Picture of Ladybug playing Ultimate Mega Strike 3 were being passed around the gaming community as proof that anyone could play videogames. Pictures of Chat Noir surrounded by children and coloring with them were being shared as examples of how it was good for boys to be in touch with their creative and nurturing side.

 

Of course the subject of Lady Pain was brought up too, by Alya. Someone had submitted their video of Chat Noir going down in pain to the Ladyblog. Both girls winced as they watched him cry out and clutch his stomach as Ladybug rolled the bowling ball. It seemed that anyone hit by Lady Pain had experienced the worse end of the pain scale when it came to cramps and back pain.

 

“I still can believe that was an akuma though,” laughed Alya. “I mean, watching some of the guy anchors have to say period, over and over again, on TV was great!” Alya was pulling up a video on YouTube of just such a montage.

 

Laughing as she watched some of them be in very obvious discomfort Marinette added, “At least now more people _are_ talking about how much pain some of us go though. I mean mine was _awful_ but now I have the implant so I don’t get it at all.”

 

“Yeah. Rose told me hers can be pretty bad _,_ ” Alya shared. Marinette gave a twinge of sympathy, the fact a girl as sweet as Rose had to have bad period pain seemed cruel. _Why had the universe not given Chloe awful periods,_ was something that Marinette now wondered.

 

“Well at least Ladybug got everyone back to normal and the two still were able to go to the hospital,” said Marinette. That led Alya back to the pictures of the heroes at the hospital and soon she was cooing over them. Awkwardly Marinette would add a sporadic comment, usually about a cute kid.  

 

Letting her mind wander she smiled at the memory of Chat Noir with glitter in his hair surrounded by laughing children and a wide grin on his face. After seeing him get engulfed by the magic of Lady Pain and then go down hard she had been terrified. She couldn’t save Paris alone. It had been reassuring to hear his laugh again. _I’ll make it up to him,_ she promised herself. _I’ll bring him more macarons!_

_Dingdingdingding_ rang the bell, back to class.

 

The day passed quickly for the two secret super heroes. Adrien’s mind was occupied with how to figure out when Ladybug was on her period and if he should at all. _Is there even a precedent I can follow,_ he worried. Marinette was wondering what flavor of macaron to suggest to her dad to make. _Everyone likes chocolate and raspberry,_ she though happily.

 

When she got home Marinette immediately started her homework. She had stopped putting it off when she became Ladybug, no reason to leave it until night and then have an akuma attack pop up. She did however leave her phone face up and with the volume up in case Chat Noir needed her.

 

She hadn’t gotten a message from him and it was nearing when she would head to bed. Figuring it was better to text him early in the week to sort out patrols she sent him a message.

 

**[Ladybuginette]: So is Friday or Saturday better for you to patrol?**

**[ChatonNoir]: hummmm……let me check my schedule**

**[Ladybuginette]: No rush.**

It was a solid 10 minutes later Adrien was able to reply to such a simple question. He had to fine Nathalie first and see what his schedule even was for Friday and the weekend. While school, fencing, piano, and Chinese didn’t change, modeling was usually shoved in somewhere and usually last minute. As it turned out late Sunday morning he would have a meeting with his dad, all Nathalie could tell him was that it had to do with Research and Development.

 

Pulling out his phone Adrien opened his calendar app first and added “R&D” to Sunday. Then he reopened 2Cans.

 

**[ChatonNoir]: sorry i took so long. friday would work better for me this week i think.**

**[Ladybuginette]: No prob. And Friday is fine for me too! See you at 11:30!**

**[ChatonNoir]: i cant wait my Lady :3**

With a time in place for the next time he would see Ladybug and having finished his homework Adrien got to work researching. The topic: How to ask a girl if/when she’s on her period. So far Google had told him his best bet was to _not_ do it. Adrien sat staring at the result page now full of purple links. The best he could tell was that you would find out when you were dating and it was in bad taste to ask.

 

Kicking back from his desk he stretched out in his char. It seemed he would be in for a long week, full of the internal struggle of whether or not he should ask Ladybug about her period. On one hand, who was he to go against the wisdom of Google. On the other, Ladybug was his partner, and he wanted to know so he could call her out if she was pushing herself too much.

 

Across the way Marinette was asking her dad to make chocolate and raspberry macaron, an idea he enthusiastically consented to. Happily Marinette realized she could bring more as she now knew of the magical storage power of her yo-yo. She couldn’t wait for Friday to come.

 

***

Friday arrived without a hitch, that is to say an akuma. As such Paris’s heroes hadn’t seen each other the whole week. Their conversation hadn’t changed since Monday, neither had messaged the other. Both had been too tired from their respective activities that they didn’t remember to text the other goodnight. And rushing to get ready for school hadn’t allowed for good mornings either.  

 

When 11:15 rolled around Marinette slipped downstairs and nicked ten macarons off their display. Darting back upstairs she lay them out on a small cloth napkin on her desk.

“Tikki, transform me!” With a burst of light Ladybug was in the room. Turning she opened her yo-yo and shoved the macarons and napkin into the storage void behind the screen. When that was squared away she make her way onto her balcony and then into the night.

 

Chat Noir was already at the school by the time she got there. Silently she crept up to him, observing him nervously ringing his hands and looking around for her. Clearing her throat Ladybug announced her presence, Chat Noir all but jumped out of his skin.

 

Raising an eyebrow Ladybug gave him a confused look, “Chat, is there something you’d like to tell me?”

 

His mouth drew into a tight line and his brows furrowed together. Turning he started pacing again. Ladybug was sure his belt would be twitching if he could control it. Letting him have his space she decided to let him work out whatever it was that he was struggling with.

 

Rounding on her, Chat Noir strode towards her and stopped and arm’s length away. Looking her hard in the eye he made up his mind.

 

“Ok, there’s something I want to know and I need you to promise not to get mad,” he told her earnestly.

 

“Ok?” Ladybug agreed in a questioning voice.

 

“It has to do with Lady Pain,” started Chat Noir.

 

“What!” Ladybug interjected.

 

“I meant the villain, capital letters, not the other lady pain, not really at least,” Chat Noir rushed to explain as he took a step back at Ladybug’s outburst. He had seen her right hook and he did not want to become intimately acquainted with it.

 

“Go on,” she said with narrow eyes.

 

“Well I just want to say that if you ever feel like I did that day, I don’t want you to push yourself.”

 

“What?” Ladybug looked at him dumbly.

 

With a nervous sigh Chat Noir answered with, “Ifyouhavebadperiodpainletmeknow,” in a rush.

 

“Excuse me!” Ladybug shouted indigently, taking a step towards Chat Noir, who took another step backwards. “I can do _anything_ I want to, _when_ I want to Chat Noir. And you only experienced that pain for a few seconds, imagine that for three days, _or a week!_ Furthermore, I’ll have you know that I _don’t_ have periods, but if you think I shouldn’t do _my job_ just because of _period pain_ we are going to have a _serious_ talk.” When she ended her tirade she was standing on her toes, hands on her hips, and face to face with a wide-eyed Chat Noir.

 

Not letting him have a chance to slip off she didn’t budge when he tried to press himself further into the wall he was against. “No, no, no, no, no, no. I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant that if you were in pain I didn’t want you to think you had to carry on in silence and-”

 

He dropped his train of thought as he processed something Ladybug had said. She didn’t have periods. Lady Pain said something about him _not_ being affected. A light went off in Chat Noir’s head.

 

Ladybug pulled back confused as Chat Noir abandoned his apology and blushed as red as a tomato. He was looking at his feet, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

 

“Chat,” she asked cautiously, it looked like his brain had short-circuited.

 

He looked up at her with wide eyes and a look of worry on his face. “I’m sososososo sorry I made you uncomfortable Ladybug. I didn’t know…um…,” he left off, not sure how to continue his train of thought.

 

“What didn’t you know Chat?” She tried to catch his eye but he wasn’t having it. He looked up into the sky and his eyes searched around as though looking for how to word his answer.

 

“That you’re trans,” Chat Noir said, looking Ladybug in the eye as he answered her in a firm voice. Ladybug blinked, her mouth opening and closing just as his had done a few seconds earlier.

 

“Hey it’s ok, I have friends at work who are trans. I love you for you, Ladybug, even if I don’t know the not-Ladybug-you under the mask,” he said softly. Slowly he approached her, arms open to give her a comforting hug.

 

“Chat, I’m not trans. I have the implant. That is why I don’t get periods anymore. Mine _were_ bad but that’s why I got it.” Seeing how red he had blushed and that he was back to ducking his head and hunching his shoulders she added, “I appreciate the sentiment though.”

 

With a deep sigh a grin plastered itself on his face again. “Well, tonight has been sufficiently awkward enough for me!” Absentmindedly he twirled his baton around his neck and shoulders. He continued to do so as he watched Ladybug unsling her yo-yo and produce macaron’s somehow.

 

“I was going to give you these as thanks for destroying Lady Pain’s bag and getting hit by her magic. But now I think you’ll have to work for them,” Ladybug told him in a sly voice. Nervous of what she had in mind, Chat Noir nodded in acceptance.

 

“You learned that I don’t have a period, I have the implant, and I’m not trans. As such I think I deserve to know three things about you. _Then_ you may have your macarons.”

 

Pausing a moment to think over what he would teller Chat Noir looked with wide eyes at the dark colored pastries. “Well, I’ve been homeschool practically my whole life so I only found out about periods after I got home from Necker and I, um,” thinking for one last thing that could earn him the food he looked out across the city.

 

There was one he _could_ say, but he still had to do some personal reflection on it so he settled for something else. “I’ve never dated anyone,” he said honestly.

 

He swiped the macarons out of Ladybug’s hands when she held them out. As he was bringing the first one to his mouth she grabbed it out of his hand with a smirk and ate it. “I think you’re lying about the last one,” she said when she had finished the dessert.

 

Laughing Chat Noir responded, “I promise I’m not.” At the smirk and raised eyebrow he added, “What can I say, I must have known to save myself for you, my Lady.” At her light blush his inner cat preened in self-satisfaction.

 

“So that’s why I have to deal with all your flirting, you’ve been holding it in all this time,” she quipped sarcastically.

 

“Yup,” he said as he nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Great,” Ladybug said with a sigh that was negated by her slightly upturned lips.

 

When they had finished their macarons the two set off across Paris. One old lady was defending from a mugger. One cat was helped out of a tree. Five lost tourists were pointed in the right direction, after selfies of course. Both were happy to see their night end on a better note than it had started on and with wishes of goodnight the two heroes made their way to their respective homes.

 

Neither could resist a final message though.

 

**[ChatonNoir]: nightynight Buginette**

**[Ladybuginette]: Go to sleep chaton.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 1:  
> So neither Marinette or Adrien are trans* in my head-canon. Part of it too is as I am not trans I don't think I could do them justice to write them as such.  
> My head-canon for older Adrien is genderfluid, falling somewhere in the gender neutral area most days and sometimes in the masculine area. So he/they pronouns and still Adrien. As far as sexuality goes Adrien is somewhere in the grey/demi area.  
> Older Marinette isn't straight either. She's pansromantic and demisexual.  
> It takes them a couple years to figure this out though, but they're really happy when they does because they realized that they've felt that way for a while. 
> 
> PART 2:  
> You're comments and kudos are cherished. I use comments as rewards for doing homework. After doing X amount of homework I can read 1 comment. And because I need to do homework before I can work on this the more comments I get the faster I will do my homework so the faster I can update! So comment if you want more!


	8. Like A Cat In Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a reason to be excited to model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when your 'research' includes googling "top male models" you know its gonna be a good chapter ;)  
> also more of oscar because oscar is my ultimate bae  
> comment if you oscar is also your bae and oscar/andre is your otp-cry-ship

Sunday dawned bright and early for Adrien with a knock on his door from Nathalie as his alarm. Plagg didn’t even bother to demand cheese, he burrowed under a pillow to go back to sleep. Adrien stumbled out of bed and into his bathroom.

 

Blearily he turned on the water and undressed as steam started to fill the room. Letting the hot water run over him he slowly became more aware of the morning. He remember he had a R&D meeting with his father, over what, who could say? Probably something about the new spring line for March.

 

Eventually, after spending as long as he could in the shower to avoid facing the day, Adrien made his way downstairs. Nathalie shoved a cup of coffee in his hand and bundled him out the door and to the limo. Adrien was sure her heart made a _tick-tock_ noise, not _lub-dub._

 

Once at the office he was shepherd into his father’s office. Nathalie shut the door behind him after she had pushed him forward through the door. His father didn’t even look up from his frantic note taking. Silently Adrien took a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of the desk.

 

Glancing around Adrien’s eyes widened at the designs tacked up around the room. Red and black featured too prominently for his comfort. Clippings from newspapers of pictures of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and even some of the victims of akumitization were also among the clothing concepts. Adrien let out a nervous cough.

 

That got his father’s attention. Putting his glasses back on Gabriel Agreste looked up at his son then back down to the design he had been working on.

 

“Good morning Father,” Adrien said politely.

 

“We have no time for idle chatter Adrien, today starts production of my line for Paris’s Spring Fashion Week. Now, as you can see the theme will be the heroes of Paris. My people said that this would be a good move for the company,” Mr. Agreste said in a sly voice. In a more annoyed voice he continued on. “They are also encouraging me to contact the heroes to see if they would be willing to come to my show. One even suggested that some of the ticket sales for our show go to the hospital they visited the other week.”

 

Adrien couldn’t help but grin at the idea. “That’d be wonderful Father, will you do it?”

 

“I am willing to invite the heroes. Heaven knows they show up for the most frivolous events. I don’t know about the donations though. I may have someone set something up at the after-party,” answered Gabriel. More to himself he added “Yes, that may work. A small donation basket or jar. Maybe auction off something the two have signed.”

 

Adrien didn’t bother to pay attention to the last part of what his father had said, he was too wrapped up in imaging himself and Ladybug dancing at the after-party. He’d worry about an excuse as to why Chat Noir couldn’t come later. At the actual show he would just have to worry about not ending up in a shower as always seemed to happen when he was Adrien and Ladybug was around.

 

“I think it’s a great theme for the show Father,” Adrien said enthusiastically.

 

Gabriel graced his son with a small smile, he had noticed Adrien hadn’t been engaging with his co-workers recently. _Maybe he feels like he’s ready to move on to more challenging aspects of modeling,_ Gabriel thought to himself and made a mental note. _It wouldn’t hurt to start getting Adrien more involved with the design process._

“Of course it is. Now then, you will only be in the finale, this is the _Women’s_ Fashion Week after all,” Gabriel explained as he walked over to a specific area of his wall, bringing the design he had been working on with him.

 

Tacking it in place Gabriel stepped aside so Adrien could look at the three designs for the finale. There was a breath-taking black and red lace mermaid dress that had a train that looked like it would be _huge_ if his father’s preliminary notes were anything to go by. _It’s going to be a pain in the ass to not trip on that,_ Adrien thought to himself as he looked at the purple design on the left.

 

The design for Hawk Moth looked like it would be an incredibly well tailored suit. A deep purple scrap of silk was stapled to the page, presumably an idea for the fabric to use. Little white butterflies would be embroidered on the lapels and shoulders of the suit coat. The vest would have silver threads interwoven. A white rose would finish off the outfit.

 

Then Adrien looked at the finalized design his father had just put up, Chat Noir. It was almost the same as the last suit he had worn for his father in terms of the cut. Still three pieces, still well fitting. However, this time the coat was a tail-coat with ridiculously long tails. A little note off to the side read, _put wire in hem to curl tails like a tail._ He would be getting a top hat, _with ears,_ he noted with a chuckle at the thought of his dad coming up with that idea. All of it was black save for light green piping along all the hems and a green carnation as his boutonniere.

 

“You will be in the Chat Noir suit of course. I have yet to find a model that will look good next to you in the Ladybug dress though. The Hawk Moth suit will be worn by [Zhao Lei](http://models.com/models/zhao-lei),” Gabriel commented as Adrien wandered around to look at the other designs.

 

Some of the outfits were far more _haute couture_ , which Nino would make fun of to no end. “Normal people clothes,” as Nino called them, were also pinned to the wall though. All of it was red and black. He was to be the only Chat Noir, surrounded by Ladybugs. There was a strong possibility he would die of happiness that day. Adrien almost wished his father had told him about the theme a year ago when it would have been thought of, he would gladly have spent more time with the company if he could have had input for at least one Ladybug outfit.

 

 Gabriel waked back over to his desk and opened up a drawer and brought out a sealed envelope. “I want you to report to Oscar for your measurements. Then you may leave now but take this with you. Nathalie told me most people contact the two heroes by dropping things off at their statue in the park. Make sure they can see it, I don’t want it being piled under children’s drawings.” Holding out the envelope to his son Gabriel was pleased to note excitement on his son’s face.

 

Taking the envelope Adrien walked out of the office. It was a plain cream envelope, sealed with a sticker with his father’s company’s logo. On the front, in Nathalie’s neat cursive, was _Ladybug and Chat Noir_ , nothing else. Adrien carefully put it in his bag. And wandered through the building to Oscar’s studio.

 

“Ah Adrien, there you are!” Oscar exclaimed happily. “So tell me, did you tell your lover I said hi?” Adrien blushed as Oscar started measuring seam lengths and jotting them down.

 

“Umm, no,” he replied. “I kinda got side tracked.”

 

“Oh,” Oscar asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Not like that!” Adrien rushed, his blush deepening. Oscar just laughed lightly. “We’re not on each other every second like you and André,” Adrien teased back.

 

“Maybe you should be,” Oscar replied with a smirk. Adrien tried not to let his mind wander too much at what Oscar was insinuating as his measuring session wrapped up.   

 

By the doors to the outside Nathalie was waiting for him, phone in hand, typing away. Without looking up she followed him outside and into the waiting limo. “Don’t go straight to Mr. Agreste’s house. Stop at the park first,” she told the Gorilla who nodded silently.

 

As they drove Adrien started to formulate an excuse as to why he wouldn’t be able to show up. A sudden death in the family wouldn’t work unless he sprung it on her a few days before the show. Paris schools weren’t on break either for the day of his show so he couldn’t say his family was traveling. Groaning internally at his dilemma he stared hard at the envelope in his hands. He knew unless he was dead or dying his dad would make him walk so Chat Noir wouldn’t be making an appearance.

 

The limo came to a gentle stop in front of the park. When Adrien stepped out some heads turned, a camera flashed, he ducked his head and quickly made his way over to the statue. A couple bouquets of flowers lay at its base along with some letters and drawings. Carefully he wove the envelope in between statue Chat Noir’s fingers. He would be the one to give the letter to his Lady one way or another.

 

Back in the car Nathalie glanced up from her phone to look at the statue. With a sharp nod more to herself she sent off a text to Gabriel confirming Adrien had delivered the letter. With that the limo drove around to his house and Adrien hopped out and headed to his room.

 

Having nothing better to do Adrien pulled out his textbooks to start working ahead. Plagg wasn’t having it though, he laughed loudly from where he lay on his back on Adrien’s desk. “Of all the themes your dad could come up with,” Plagg gasped out from between peals of laughter. Rolling his eyes Adrien put in earbuds and cranked up the volume on his iPod.

 

On the far side of the park, Marinette was in her room, on her bed, flipping through the latest volume of Elle and Vogue, reading article after article about predictions for the Fashion Week. What some designers had used vague words like “modern” or “bohemian” or “chic” or “grunge” to describe their work Gabriel Agreste had said nothing about his theme except that it would reflect Paris.

 

Marinette was counting down the days until Fashion Week started on her calendar, phone, computer, and planner. Special note was given to the day of the Agreste show. Even though Adrien wouldn’t be in it she knew there would still be pictures of him in nice suits at parties that would make their way on to the internet which she was looking forward to.

 

The next day at school Marinette couldn’t help but over hear Adrien talking to Nino before class started. She had just walked in when she caught the word, “Father,” slip out of Adrien’s mouth. Quickly she made her way to her seat, pulled out her book, and pretended to read.

 

“-told me the theme!” Adrien told Nino excitedly. He knew he was sworn to secrecy about the theme, not that any company would change their theme so soon before Fashion Week.

 

“It _must_ be good for you to be this happy,” replied Nino skeptically. He knew his friend wasn’t actually all that invested in the modeling industry so the sudden enthusiasm was surprising.

 

“Nino it’s _amazing_ ,” Adrien emphasized with a huge smile on his face and a wild arm gestures. He leaned into Nino’s ear and whispered something to him Marinette couldn’t hear.

 

Whatever it was caused Nino to pull back, eyes wide. “Really?” Nino asked sarcastically. Adrien just bit his bottom lip, still smiling, and nodded happily. Then Adrien leaned in again. This time when Nino pulled away it was with a loud, “What?”

 

“Just for the finale,” Adrien explained quickly.

 

Marinette’s brain was whirling, _Adrien knows the theme for his dad’s show_. Knowing how excited and happy it made Adrien, Marinette couldn’t wait to see what the Agreste brand had in store for Paris.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the first chapter of the mini plot idea i had. im guessing this plot arc could be 3-4 chapters long based on how i have it outlined.  
> Give me your comments!  
> Also I'll be editing my other LB fic very soon so if you haven't read it you should!


	9. Pre-Show Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2 new chapters in 2 days, thats the power of spring break for ya baby. So don't expect this update scheduled.  
> ...maybe if people leave encouraging comments though...

The day of the show dawned bright and early for Adrien. The months had flown by so quickly he could hardly believe it was finally here. As he sat, half asleep still, in the limo on the way to the converted warehouse the show would take place at he couldn’t help but think back to when Ladybug had read the letter.

 

***

 

It had been at the start of their patrol on Saturday. Chat Noir suggested visiting the statue as a number of letters had piled up, Ladybug agreed. Side by side they walked into the park. In the low light he was happy to see the letter still in the fingers of the statue of him.

 

Ladybug didn’t notice it right away though, she was too distracted by the drawing’s the children had left for them. Chat Noir figured she could be the one to find the letter so he was busy hunting through the flowers people had left, trying to find one that wasn’t wilted to give to Ladybug. He just had when she let out a loud curse.

 

“Holy shit!” Ladybug had held the letter in front of her, staring at the Agreste logo with wide eyes and an open mouth.

 

Chat Noir had tilted his head in confusion, a small smile playing on his lips. “What is it my Lady?” Innocently he tried to pluck the envelope from her grasp but she had a death grip on it.

 

That had snapped her out of her daze. Waiting no time she tore open the envelope and scanned the letter quickly. Then, much to his surprise, she fell to her knees in shock.

 

“Chat,” she said faintly, looking up at him with a look on her face as though she was still trying to process what she had read. “Gabriel Agreste is inviting us to his Fashion Show. His theme is us.” He voice started off firm but was squeaky with excitement by the end. “Gabriel Agreste is inviting us to his show!” She repeated as she stood up and grabbed Chat Noir’s hands. She twirled about with him in excitement.

 

Feigning ignorance he had asked, “Gabriel Agreste? Who’s that?” The spinning stopped immediately. Slowly Ladybug said, “Gabriel Agreste is one of the most famous fashion designers in the _world_. He’s my biggest inspiration.”

 

That last bit had come as a present surprise to Adrien, it seemed Ladybug liked fashion. “Well let me see what this letter says,” he had said as he took the letter from her.

 

_Dear Ladybug and Chat Noir,_

_My name is Gabriel Agreste and I would like to invite you to my fashion show on the eve of Friday, March 4 th at 8:00 pm. It will be in a converted warehouse at 3 rue Gilbert. The overall theme of the show will be Ladybug. Proceeds from the show will be donated to Hôpital Necker. We ask that if you come to come at 6:30 to be seated. There will be an after party you are also invited to. _

_From,_

_Gabriel Agreste_

 

“Oh Chat Noir, we have to go,” Ladybug had said in a dreamy voice. A bright smile lit up his face, it made him sad for what he was about to say.

 

“Sorry Ladybug I can’t,” he had said with the best regret filled voice he could muster. It wasn’t hard though when his response made her smile fall away.

 

“Why?” She had asked.

 

“I, uh, have a wedding that day,” he had replied. “So you’ll just have to be there for the both of us. Besides, I think you have enough enthusiasm for the both of us.” That last part was a lie, knowing how much Ladybug admired his father’s work had made him even more excited for the show. He would do his very best to impress Ladybug.

 

A smile was back on her face, much to his delight. They turned back to the rest of the gifts putting them in their magical storage areas. All the while Ladybug had talked about what she imagined the show would have and which models would walk. Never once did she bring up Adrien’s name, this was _Women’s_ Fashion Week after all.

 

***

 

With a happy sign Adrien mentally prepared himself for a long and stressful morning and afternoon. He had only done a few runway shows, usually he just modeled in photoshoots, but the atmosphere was totally different. Where thousands of pictures would be taken to get the perfect one he only had one change to have a perfect walk. Adrien knew he could do it, Ladybug would be sitting in the front row at the end of the stage.

 

Getting out of the limo Adrien yawned and stretched out his arms. Giving his head a shake he prepared himself to face the chaos on the other side of the door. Hands grabbed his arms as soon as he was in, Nathalie didn’t even have time to tell him where to go, André and Oscar had been waiting for him.

 

Still not awake enough Adrien let their chatter wash over him. Sometimes he would catch the words “Ladybug” and “Chat Noir” but that was to be expected. Word had gotten out the two heroes had been invited but no one, not even Gabriel, knew if they would be coming.

 

At his seat Adrien realized that as he would only be in the finale he wouldn’t have much to do at all so he convinced André to let him wander about for a bit. He found [Aya Jones](https://www.google.com/webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant&ion=1&espv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=aya%20jones), the girl who was to be in the Ladybug finale dress. They talked for a bit with Zhao about the final plan for their walk and pose.

 

Eventually Adrien made his way back to his makeup chair. He was slightly confused when his father was there, in talks with André, who was pulling something out of his makeup bag, and Oscar, who was flapping the sleeve of the Chat Noir suit around.

 

Then Oscar noticed him looking at them, “Adrien! Come here! You agree with me and André don’t you? You’d look lovely with a bit of lime green eye-shadow, don’t you think?” Oscar dragged him into their circle. Adrien look franticly from his father to the other two.

 

André and Oscar were nodding excitedly, André even had a bright green eyeshadow in his hand and a devilish grin on his face. Adrien turned to look at his father. He was looking at him with eyebrows drawn together and pursed lips. It looked like his father was actually considering it.

 

“André, you may try it for now. Adrien get in the full outfit now, we’ll see how this looks.” Gabriel stepped back to let the couple work their magic on his son.

 

Oscar helped Adrien get in the suit quickly and made sure everything was laying right. André swapped out the chair for a stool so Adrien wouldn’t flatten the curled tails when he sat then he set to work applying the eye makeup. As he did so he explained his idea to Gabriel.

 

“See I’ll give him a dark smoky-eye,” as André talked Adrien felt brushes start to poke at his eyes. Then something harder was dragged along by his eyelashes, “Lining the eye in this bright green calls back to the green hems. Ok, Adrien open your eyes and look up.” Adrien did so and had to wonder just where André had found bright green mascara.

 

Then it was done and his father stepped forward, scrutinizing the makeup. Adrien, André, and Oscar all held baited breathes. With a decisive nod from Gabriel they all let out a breath. Turning from them and walking off he spoke into his ear-piece. “Nathalie, tell Brigitte to give Zhao eye makeup like Adrien’s but with a purple smoky-eye and white eyeliner.”

 

Adrien walked over to his discarded bag and took out his phone, ignoring Plagg’s silent laughter.

 

**{Adrien} you better be having a mixing marathon soon**

**{Nino} ???**

**{Adrien} ithappened.jpeg**

**{Nino} #bless**

Adrien rolled his eyes and put his phone away as André started to lecture him on not touching his eyes, threatening bodily harm if it got smudged. Adrien made no promises, there were still three hours until the show started and he hadn’t even had his practice walks.

 

With nothing to do he wandered about backstage. Everywhere he turned he was greeted by red and black, it was a dream come true, he only wished one of them was _his_ Ladybug. As the only Chat Noir he was stopped by some of the models for selfies to post to their Instagram, which he politely refused he was saving himself for a special Ladybug.

 

Finally Nathalie found him and told him to go see André, the practice for the finale was starting shortly. Back on his stool André fixed his makeup and teased him about his crush on Ladybug. When Adrien was ready to go he let himself be dragged off by Nathalie.

 

He waited on stage-left, Zhao was on stage-right. They would walk on first. When they got to the end of the runway a panel would fly out and Aya would walk down center-stage to join them. Then the three of them would strike a handful of practiced poses. Posing done, Aya would turn around and head back out through center-stage, Adrien and Zhao would follow her out and the show would be over.

 

After running though the whole show to make sure it was perfect they were down to a waiting game. Waiting for the guests to start showing up, waiting for the music to start, waiting for 8:00.

 

At 6:30 on the dot Nathalie walked into the backstage area where all the models had congregated. “Ladybug has arrived. Chat Noir will not be with her as he had a prior commitment.” The silence at her words lasted a few seconds then it was filled as excited chatter broke out amongst the models.

 

Adrien’s heart started beating hard, _Ladybug was here_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel a strong, sudden, uncontrollable urge to draw Adrien in his fashion-show outfit or a glitter covered Chat Noir surrounded by children I won't be the one to stop you. Just tag me (the-teller-of-tales or avatartagg) so I can see your lovely work!  
> If you don't feel the urge to draw but you do feel the urge to comment I still won't stop you, in fact I encourage it!


	10. Walk, Walk Fashion Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a fashion show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took. I've been in a bit of an emotional shit hole recently and my motivation for a lot of things was pretty low. But then I didn't want to work on an essay so I came back to this. Also I had angst planned for the next chapter but I dont think that'll be happening at this point but it will be coming. 
> 
> I live for your comments and kudos. Srsly, I kept refreshing when I got close to 100 kudos. Now if only I could have that many comments...

Marinette was sure she was going to pee in excitement. It was 6:00. She had half an hour before she would be going the _Agreste_ Women’s Fashion Week show! All day Marinette had been asking Tikki to pinch her, not believe the dream come true. Best of all, Adrien would be there! All day Marinette day dreamed what it would be like to see the work of her idol while _hopefully_ sitting next to his son, who happened to be her crush.

“Oh Tikki wouldn’t it be great if I got to sit next to Adrien!” Marinette wondered aloud as she paced around her room with jittery energy. “I bet he can tell me all about the designs and we can talk at the after party!” With a happy sigh she flopped down on her chaise longue, starring off into space as the minutes ever so slowly ticked closer to 6:30.

Giving up on the idea of waiting any longer in her room Marinette looked at her phone, 6:05, _good enough_. She opened up her trap door, “Mama, Papa, I’ll be watching a live stream of the _Agreste_ fashion show so don’t bother me for tonight please,” she called down to her parents. Her parents responded in acknowledgment and agreement to no disturb their fashion obsessed daughter.  

Closing the trap door Marinette turned back to Tikki who had a wide smile on her face. Marinette returned the smile as she called out, “Tikki, transform me!”

Ladybug quickly made her way through the rooftops of Paris. The day following getting the letter Marinette had gone out to find the location. Then she had found it again, at night, as Ladybug. No way was she going to be late by getting lost in the winding streets of Paris.

Peering over the ledge she was unsurprised to see a red carpet and paparazzi lining it. _Alya’s going to flip when she doesn’t get a picture of Ladybug at this,_ the heroine thought to herself with a light hearted laugh.

All the sudden camera flashes lit up the street below. For a split second Ladybug thought one of them had somehow caught sight of her until she noticed a limo rolling its way to the red carpet. She held her breath, who was getting out? Adrien? No. Chloe Bourgeois. Ladybug’s lips set themselves in a firm line as she promised herself to be mature, no sense in letting her ugly side come out in front of Adrien or his father.

With a _zing_ her yo-yo was flying though the air and wrapping around a lamp-post. Tugging it to make sure it was secure Ladybug swung down. Lights blinded her as the cameras turned on the heroine. The reporters strained at the ropes, demanding questions. Namely why she was here and where was Chat Noir and if there was an akuma.  

Before she could answer a stern looking woman Ladybug vaguely recognized from seeing her around Adrien before and after school appeared in front of her, blocking the reporters. “Good evening Ladybug, my name is Nathalie Sancoeur. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to your seat.” Not knowing what else to do Ladybug nodded and followed the woman who was now talking into an earpiece.

Walking in Ladybug was hit by a wall of black. It seemed that the theme had been incorporated everywhere. All the decorations were predominantly black with scarlet trim. The stage jutted out into the audience. At the end of the runway she spotted a red and a green chair surrounded by black. Hers and Chat Noir’s. No indication where the Agrestes would be sitting though she noted.

A sharp squeal made Ladybug turn around suddenly. Then a body slammed into hers and arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. It was Chloe. The woman who had led Ladybug in looked personally affronted at such a display of affection.

“Oh Ladybug this is a wonderful surprise! I didn’t know you like fashion like me! I’m here because I’m going to be a fashion designer when I grow up. In fact, Gabriel Agreste, the designer of _this_ show told me he _loves_ my designs,” Chloe blabbed on and on, staying right in Ladybug’s space. Then she looked around quickly before returning her attention right back to Ladybug.

“Oh I guess Chat Noir isn’t with you. Too bad, he could have picked up some fashion advice. No one can pull off that much leather.”

“Ahem, yes, well Ms. Bourgeois raises a fair point. Will Chat Noir be in attendance this evening Ladybug?” Relieved to have a distraction from Chloe, Ladybug turned her attention back to Ms. Sancoeur.

“No he won’t be. He told me he has a wedding today but that he wished he could come,” Ladybug replied.

She only got the clipped response of, “Very well,” before Ms. Sancoeur walked away speaking rapidly into her earpiece.

Before Chloe could make another move to drag her away again Ladybug noticed more people were starting to file in and that music had started playing. Politely she excused herself to her proper seat which, luckily, was not close to Chloe.

Absentmindedly Ladybug rubbed her had on the green cushion, wishing her partner was there. He may be a giant flirt but maybe he would have been able to give her some pointers on how to flirt with Adrien while not being and incomprehensible and blushing mess.

Slowly the seats stared to fill. Those around her were quite surprised and she quickly got good at giving a quick response to their questions. No there was no akuma. She was here because she was invited. No Chat Noir would not be here. He had family things. Yes she would take a selfie.  

Eventually the lights on stage left and right dimmed and the center of the runway was lit red. The music reached a crescendo before cutting out entirely. A tall figure walked out with a bouquet of roses. Gabriel Agreste!

Slowly he started walking down the runway. As he did so he spoke. “Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Agreste Women’s Fashion Week show. This year’s theme pays homage to Paris’s very own lucky charm, Ladybug.” A switch was flipped and a spotlight appeared on Ladybug who gave her best smile for the cameras.

Gabriel stepped off the end of the runway and handed her the bouquet. Then, turning to address the crowd said, “I hope you enjoy the show.” The spotlight was turned back off. Gabriel took the seat to the right of Ladybug and the show began.

Looking back Marinette wasn’t sure how she didn’t faint, or throw-up, or vibrate out of her seat with everything she was feeling. From _HOLY SHIT GABRILE AGRESTE IS RIGHT NEXT TO ME_ to _wow, that cut is amazing._ It was one of the most magical nights of her life, and she had a decent amount of exposure to magic.

The one let down was Adrien was nowhere to be found. Until the very end that is.

The music changed to a cover of Jagged Stone’s _Miraculous Ladybug_ with heavy base when the lights on stage changed. The whole show they had been red or shades off. Now the lights were green and purple, stage left was lit green, stage right was lit purple, to be specific.

Ladybug’s jaw dropped and her brain went off line. Out walked Adrien Agreste in a black and green suit and a hat with cat ears. On his right was a taller man in a similar purple and silver suit. Side by side the two walked down to the end where they stood to pose. This close Ladybug was able to see the eyeshadow that Adrien wore. At the thought of what it would look like smeared she almost missed what happened next.

When they reached the end a panel in the back of the stage flew out and out stepped a woman who wore what Ladybug could only guess was the final outfit. It was like a cloud of red tulle, dotted with black roses. The model had bright red makeup painted in a line across her eyes and nose, reminiscent of Ladybug’s very own mask. The dress’s train seemed to go on and on.

When the model reached the end the three, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth she realized all posed together. Letting the experience wash over her, Ladybug felt like she blinked and it was over. People were cheering. Gabriel Agreste was getting up to say a few words. Ms. Sancoeur had reappeared and was telling her something she didn’t hear. Staff were moving chairs away. Food and drink were being set out. It was time for the after party.


	11. Dancing Through Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the after party and a healthy dose of Laidrien, the blushiest ship of them all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power of procrastination is strong with me. Why write essays due in less than a week when you can write fanfiction. Besides, finals are coming up so I'll have to study for those so who knows when I'll post the next chapter. So don't get used to me posting once a day. 
> 
> Also I have a one shot called Dance Dance Revelation which is a different ending for this chapter that is a reveal. I will NOT be adding to that one but if you want a reveal, there you go. It will have no influence over anything that happens in The Best Gift.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Ladybug and Chloé have 1 flute of champagne each in this chapter. At this point they are 16, which falls into the legal drinking age in France. I am NOT encoraging underage drinking, in fact I can't handle being around drinking at all. So respect your country's laws and if you do drink do it with people you are safe with and if you are out have a DD who you can trust to not drink. Stay safe and alive.

Back stage Adrien was freaking out. _Ladybug is staying for the after party_! This would, without a doubt, be the best night of his life. He would do everything in his power to put his best foot forward. He couldn’t mess up. _She may not like me as Chat Noir but maybe she’ll like me as me,_ Adrien thought as André touched up his makeup.

He would be wearing the Chat Noir suit at the after party so people would have a better chance to look at the detailing up close. His only worry was that Ladybug may recognize him and she was _so_ secretive of their identities. Adrien worried that if she found out by accident their relationship would crumble.

Grabbing his phone he pushed the worry from his mind and headed back out to what was now a dance floor with a few scattered tables on the perimeter. A waiter passed him and he grabbed two flutes of champagne off the platter. _Drinks for me and Ladybug, check_. Scanning the room he spotted a large cluster of people.

Figuring Ladybug may be at the center of the cluster Adrien made his way over to them. Surrounded by three rows of people stood Ladybug and, right next to her, Chloe. Catching Ladybug’s eye Adrien held aloft the champagne and jerked his head towards a corner table.

A beautiful smile lit up her face and his heart fluttered. She turned to the surrounding people and said something he couldn’t hear over the chatter. The crowd parted and she walked towards Adrien.

Chloe pouted until she saw Adrien over Ladybug’s shoulder, then she quickly followed Ladybug’s footsteps. Internally Adrien heaved a sigh, he had wanted a chance to talk to Ladybug, _alone_.

“Here,” he said as he held a flute out for Ladybug. When she took it their fingers brushed and he smiled. Quickly she took a sip, to cover a blush that peeked out from under her mask.

“It’s nice to meet you-” Ladybug was cut off as Chloe came sailing in and clung to Adrien’s arm.

“Adri-chou! Why didn’t you tell me Ladybug was coming? You know how much I admire her!” Chloe grabbed the other flute out of his hands and batted her eye lashes at him as she took a sip.

“Oh well, my father said I couldn’t tell anyone she and Chat Noir were invited,” quickly he added, “I didn’t even know she would be coming.”

He looked back to Ladybug and held out his hand. She took and he slipped his arm out of Chloe’s grasp. Leaving a flustered looking Chloe behind, Adrien lead Ladybug over to an empty table far away from the band that was playing. He didn’t want them to have to shout to have a conversation.  

Like any good gentleman he pulled out her seat for her and then scooched it back forward. Careful of the coattails he sat next to her. Then Adrien realized he had no idea what to say.

“You look really good,” Ladybug blurted out. Her eyes went wide and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

Adrien blushed hard and ducked his head. _Ladybug thinks I look good! Calm down Adrien, plenty of people think that, you’re a model._

“Th-Thank you.” _Nailed it._

Both looked down at the table, an awkward tension filled between them.

“I, I meant that your suit looks really good. I’m sure Chat Noir would love the hat.” Ladybug tried to piece their conversation back together.

Adrien grabbed the hat and spun it around in his hands, smiling to himself. Seeing she was nearing the bottom of her champagne he stood up to get her food and another drink.

“I’ll just have water this time Adrien,” she said as he took the empty flute.

With a nod he was off. Internally he hoped Chloe wouldn’t take his seat. Dodging people he made his way over to the table of finger foods. Choosing to play it safe he got a plate and placed a couple pieces of toast with _chèvre_ on it along with melon cubes wrapped in ham and a couple of macarons.

Juggling the plate and two glasses of water Adrien made his way back to their table. To his relief Chloe hadn’t monopolized Ladybug again. Taking his seat he presented Ladybug with the food and drink.

“Here you are Ladybug.” Adrien kept catching himself waning to say “my Lady” but knew he had to restrain himself. No slip ups.

Over the snacks they talked about the show. Their favorite outfits. The surprise at the end of a Chat Noir and Hawk Moth. Adrien’s eye shadow. At that he blushed lightly only to blush dark red as she reassured him she liked it. “It matches you outfit,” Ladybug explained.

Knowing he was already blushing hard Adrien decided to take the plunge and ask what he’d been wanting to all night. “Umm Ladybug? Could, could I get a selfie with you? Only if you want to of course! Its perfectly fine if you don’t!” Adrien rushed out.

Ladybug let out a little _eep_ of delight and said yes. He took out his phone and took a handful. Alya was going to kill him but it was so worth it.

Standing up Adrien put his hat back on and bowed as he held out his hand. “Would you do me the pleasure of having this dance with me Ladybug?” The band had started to play Jagged Stone’s original, slow version of _Miraculous Ladybug._

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Ladybug looked up to him with a look of wonder on his face. A bashful smile spread across the boy’s face.

“I’ve had some lessons,” Adrien replied humbly.

Making the way to the dance floor eyes followed them. Adrien made eye contact with his father as he and Ladybug stood face to face. His father nodded in approval.

“Sorry if I step on your feet. I can be a klutz sometimes.” Ladybug told him as she awkwardly held her hands out to him.

Adrien took her left hand and brought it to his shoulder. Her right he took in his left. Then, carful of exactly how low it wasn’t, he placed his right hand on her waist. Adrien saw a dark blush peek its way under her mask.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lead us,” he said in his most confident voice.

Then they started to sway and move their way around the dance floor in time to the music. Both has smiles on their faces. Cameras flashes went off. Adrien swore he saw André flash him a thumbs up.

And so the night wound down. Adrien and Ladybug had hardly left each other’s side. One of the band members announced they would be playing the last song. The two didn’t leave until the last note had finished ringing across the hall. Neither wanted the night to end.

Drawing apart Ladybug looked up into his eyes. “I-I should be going,” she stammered out.

Adrien’s face fell. He knew this time would come but it felt far too soon. “I’ll see you out then.”

When they exited a few camera flashed went off in their faces. A familiar voice called out to them. “Adrien! Ladybug! How was the show?” Alya waved to them franticly from behind the rope.

Adrien wandered over to her with Ladybug following. At the sight of his makeup Alya laughed before saying it brought out his eyes, in a sarcastic voice. But then she said Nino had told her the other week he was planning a mixing session and Adrien would get his blackmail soon. Adrien nodded, _excellent_.

Rounded on Ladybug, Alya had her camera out and ready. “So Ladybug, how does it feel to have a fashion show themed around you?”

“It’s very flattering to think a designer would be inspired by me. I was amazed when I read the letter,” Ladybug replied honestly.

“And it looks like you managed to find a Chat Noir for the evening,” Alya said, referring to Adrien who was standing off to the side. She panned her camera over his outfit.

“Oh no.” Ladybug rushed out. “Chat Noir couldn’t come because he had a family matter otherwise he would have been here.” Ladybug didn’t want people to think she was replacing the real Chat Noir in any way.  

“Speaking of I’m heading off now, good night you two.” Turning and running down the red carpet Ladybug tossed her yo-yo to the top of a building and shot up. Alya and Adrien’s eyes followed the receding red figure until she was lost to the night.

Turning to each other they said their respective good-byes. Alay headed back home. Adrien headed back inside, his heart far lighter than it had been in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos. A post I really like's been going around tumblr of how important it is to comment on a work and it's true. Even if its just to say "nice job" it means a lot to me. I want to know what you guys like, what you guys want to see, and where I can improve. I can't do that with out feedback. I'm not saying you have to write an essay, MLA format with 3-5 outside sources with one of them being a book, just a little note. Thanks.


	12. Pictures Worth 1000 Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had finals then ACen then work and an internship that started at the same time so my life's been really busy the last month. That said my schedule has finally settled and I should be able to get back to this more frequently. 
> 
> Also as of me typing this, The Best Gift has over 3000 hits, the most of any fic i've written so I just want to thank you all. It makes me feel really good to see that and the other numbers keep climbing. And I love to read you comments even more.

Marinette didn’t sleep when she got back. She rolled around on her bed, giggling. Adrien Agreste had asked for a selfie with her. She had danced the night away with Adrien Agreste. Her night had been perfect, none would ever top it. _Now to find pictures of us together,_ she thought excitedly as she started scrolling through the Ladybug tag on Instagram.

She was not disappointed. Shot after shot of her and Adrien together popped up. Marinette couldn’t contain her squeals, she felt as bubbly as the champagne she had sipped earlier. Adrien was smiling down at Ladybug who was smiling up at him. As she went Marinette felt no shame in liking the good ones and screenshotting the best.

Marinette’s favorite was by a man she was certain was Adrien’s makeup stylist. His picture wasn’t blurry and had a clear shot of Adrien’s face. Its caption read, “I wonder if he got her to sing his Ladybug shirt????”

She muffled her excited squeals into her pillow while Tikki took the screenshot for her.

***

Across the block Adrien was doing the same thing. Through heavy eyelids he trawled Instagram. A soppy, sleepy grin was pasted on his face. At André’s caption he rolled his eyes. Yes, Ladybug knew _Chat Noir_ was a huge fan but she didn’t need to know _Adrien_ was too. Sometimes he thought her desire to keep their lives separate was a good one.

Heaving a deep breath he rolled over on to his side. Beside his head Plagg was already dead to the word, curled up like a wheel of cheese on an extra pillow. Adrien’s last rational action before sleep took him was to post his selfie with Ladybug. Its caption read, “really happy #ladybug came.” Closing his eyes his mind started to slip into dreamland.

_Ding._

A noise jolted Adrien back into wakefulness. It was his phone, Ladybug messaged him on 2Cans. Mustering what little energy he had, the corners of Adrien’s lips curled into a sleepy smile. Slowly he navigated his way to the message log.

  **[Ladybuginette]: I wish you had been at the show Chat Noir! It was AMAZING!!**

**[Ladybuginette]: I even got to meet Adrien Agreste!**

**[Ladybuginette]: see.jpeg**

She had sent him a screenshot of the selfie he had just posted. Its like count was already over 100 in the few seconds it had been up.

**[Ladybuginette]: Oops. You’re probably still asleep. Oh well. It was really fun but it would have been better if I’d had my partner.**

**[ChatonNoir]: would /i/ have been your dance partner >:3c**

**[ChatonNoir]: and no worries. i was up.**

**[Ladybuginette]: Don’t get any ideas cat boy.**

**[ChatonNoir]: haha.**

**[ChatonNoir]: well from the picutes ive been seeing i take it oyou hada good tiem dancing with whatshis face?**

**[ChatonNoir]: opps, im really tired.**

**[Ladybuginette]: Yeah, I didn’t step on his feet once.**

**[Ladybuginette]: And go to sleep chaton if you’re that tired.**

**[ChatonNoir]: dont you know you cant tell a cat what to do my Lady?**

**[Ladybuginette]: Goodnight Chat Noir.**

**[ChatonNoir]: Goodnight Ladybug.**

With a happy sigh Adrien turned his phone off and whispered goodnight to Plagg. Snuggling deeper under his covers his mind drifted off. In his dream he was dancing with Ladybug. In his dream he was both Adrien and Chat Noir at the same time and she was smiling. She started to lean in and close her eyes. She didn’t kiss him though, instead she lay her head against his chest. They continued to sway to a [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhWE53o6S7k&index=2&list=PL2o_A-4R0CURwKjfArhADtHJF_9EXIoK8) he couldn’t place.

***

Getting up to help her parents in the bakery the next morning Marinette almost regretted going to the fashion show, _almost_. She felt like death warmed over and could only imagine what Adrien must feel like if he had stayed at the party longer. Who was she kidding, he would still be asleep, like a normal kid who didn’t have to make fresh baguettes at 4:00 am.

As she got ready she pulled up Alya’s Ladyblog and unsurprisingly there was a new article about Ladybug’s visit to a fashion show. Her short interview was embedded in the article too. Playing the video Marinette made a mental note to thank Alya for the pan over Adrien’s outfit.

“Heehee, read this part.” Tikki pointed to a line with her wing. “When I asked Adrien Agreste if he had any new information about our heroine he said, ‘Ladybug told me she can’t dance,’” Tikki read dramatically.

“You try dancing with your crush and tell me how well you do,” Marinette retorted.

“Now, now, you’re going to be late Marinette,” Tikki chided.

Looking at her phone’s clock the girl let out an _eep_ as she saw how little time she had. Her parents expected her to be on time for the few times a week she was told to help out at the shop, it was the trade off with her being able to spend countless hours sewing away undisturbed.

***

By the time Monday morning rolled around, the excitement over Ladybug attending a fashion show still hadn’t died down. Alya had been texting Marinette all weekend about how people had been contacting the Ladyblog, asking for the best way to contact Ladybug.

When last Marinette had seen it, the statue of the heroes had been surrounded by letters and flowers and balloons. She wasn’t sure how she and Chat Noir would read through all of them.  

Making it to class with a few minutes to spare Marinette mentally prepared herself to talk to Adrien about the show. Before she had a chance to ask him, Alya swept in and slammed her hands down in front of Adrien who jolted in surprise. Whipping out her phone and thrusting it in his face Alya gestured wildly at the screen.

“So did you _not_ think it was a good idea to tell me you got a selfie with Ladybug? After I told you that Nino is having a mixing session soon so you’d be getting your blackmail! You let me down Agreste.” Adrien looked abashed then alarmed as Alya stood resolutely in front of him, arms akimbo.

“Sorry,” he said hesitantly. “Please don’t kill me?”

“Fine, if only because then Marinette would kill _me_.” With that Alya walked to her seat, nose in the air, leaving a startled looking Adrien behind her. He shot Marinette a confused look, wanting an explanation for Alya’s last comment. Marinette just shrugged and shook her head as though she had _absolutely no idea what Alya was talking about, nope none at all._

Before anyone else could say something their teacher walked in and started lecturing them over how to balance chemical equations. As luck would have it, Tikki had explained the concept to Marinette the previous week.

Sprawling her notebook and textbook over her side of the table Marinette stealthily pulled out her phone and opened 2Cans. She and Chat Noir hadn’t messaged each other more since their 1 AM chat session and Marinette was looking forward to talking to him about the show.

**[Ladybuginette]: Hey, you’re probably in school but let me know what day/time works for you this week for patrol.**

With nothing else to do she scrolled up through their old conversations. Marinette couldn’t deny the boy had weaseled his way into her heart over the year they had been working together. Sure there had been ups and downs, but that was to be expected in any type of relationship. She was so engrossed in her reminiscing and pretending to take notes she didn’t notice Adrien slowly slide his phone out of his pocket.

He had felt it vibrate, much to his surprise. His father, Ms. Sancoeur, and the Gorilla didn’t text him during class time, not wanting to be a distraction. Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Chloe were all in class with him. Unless a crazy fan had somehow gotten it he had no idea who it could be. Adrien was hoping it was Ladybug, even if it was about an akuma he would have to somehow slip off to fight.

His heart leapt when, to his delight, he saw it was a notification from 2Cans, Ladybug had messaged him. Reading his message he pursed his lips in thought, hopefully he’d be getting the weekend off after the show but there was no guarantee. Adrien felt bad he couldn’t give her a solid response right away but it wouldn’t do to say one and then have to back out if something for his dad came up. Not wanting to get into anything right now Adrien slipped his phone back into his pocket and picked up his pen to go back to taking notes.

When lunch finally rolled around Nino and Alya ganged up on him, with Marinette tagging along, to grill him about the show, specifically dancing with Ladybug.

Swinging an arm over Adrien’s shoulders, Nino asked, “Adrien my man, did you bust a move? Cut a rug? Get footloose?”

“Are you kidding me Nino? Have you _seen_ the pictures? I’m surprised Ladybug didn’t go blind, he was grinning like an idiot in some of them,” Alya butted in, incredulous. “Then they both could have stumbled over each other with him in the staring roll of ‘Love-Struck-Fool,’ a rom-com for the ages.”

“Well she _is_ the heroine of Paris,” Adrien replied defensively with his arms crossed, “I was awestruck.

“Yeah well I would have payed money to see you have to fight the _hero_ of Paris for a dance with her,” Alya replied.

At the idea of Chat Noir and Adrien fighting over her Marinette let out a snort. Her friends turned to look at her. “What, it was a funny mental image,” she explained. “And besides, she would have danced with them both,” Marinette said judiciously.

The other three considered her words carefully. It was Nino who asked, “But then which one would get the last dance?”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. At his friends’ sharp looks he sarcastically answered with, “Oh it would totally be me. Did you _see_ how good I looked in the make up? Chat Noir can only dream of being as perfect as me.” For added dramatic effect he tossed his head back and threw and hand over his eyes. A quick kick by Nino to a leg of his chair caused Adrien to have to scramble for balance, breaking the moment. The group dissolved into laughter.

Looking around the table at his friends goofing off, Adrien added this moment to a growing list of reasons to be happy that related to Ladybug. It was thanks in part to her he had learned what it meant to have friends and how to smile again. Someday, somehow, he would have to show her how much she meant to him.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if you see any horrendous grammar/spelling errors let me know. I try my best but I'm no english major and I have no beta so when I read through this I know what it should be so that's what I read.


	13. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have we all learned over this summer? We learned I lack motivation and have a terrible memory. I thought I had really bad writers block. Turns out I forgot I had written a short couple of sentences about this chapter. Sorry. I'm going to stop jinxing myself by saying "Have one up soon" and instead I'll say, I'll update when I update. At this point I don't really have a plan where I want this story to go. Also I have other stories, with an end in mind, demanding to be written and I want to get those up here at some point. So even if this fic isn't updating, check back on my profile and see if anything else strikes your fancy. Thanks for sticking with me this far guys, it means a lot.

The days post-fashion-show proved to be some of the worst Adrien had experienced up until that point in his young life. A combination of stress and being in close-quarters with numerous people had caused Adrien to catch a nasty bug. It had started as a bad head cold but by the middle of the week he felt like his entire body had been steamrolled, repeatedly. Even his father realized Adrien’s condition meant no more school or other activities until he was better.

Sadly, no activities also applied to secret patrols with Ladybug. He felt bad having to possible cancel their Saturday night rounds after "missing" the fashio show but Adrien knew he wouldn’t be much help. The guilty feeling only grew when an akuma showed up Thursday afternoon.

Nathalie had just popped in to deliver medicine, soup, and juice, when Adrien’s phone dinged with a notification Alya was living streaming. His father’s assistant rolled her eyes as he stumbled over to his desk and slowly logged in, the keys seeming to swim before his eyes. She set the tray of food beside him with strict instructions to eat and drink everything.

Adrien sat miserably in front of his computer, watching Alya’s shaky livestream of the attack. Absentmindedly he thought of getting her a Steady-Cam. Between frequent instances of blowing his nose Adrien made out Alya’s loud, breathy play-by-play as she ran and dodged her way after Ladybug.

“Villain’s name-” a loud gasping breath as Alya ran to try to get said villain on screen, “ _En Pointe Rouge_.” And indeed, the akuma victim lived up to her name. She was dressed in a deep purple tutu with a filigree mask of the same shade of purple, the only splash of red on her was her shoes. Long red ribbons wound up her legs from the pointe shoes. Behind her people seemed to be trying to dance ballet as well and falling over with cries of pain only to get back up and try again and again.

 _En Pointe Rouge_ leapt and dodged all of Ladybug’s attacks with grace and ease. Adrien wished he could be there. In his mind he thought of a million ways to disrupt the _prima ballerina_ , most of them involving taking out the ground in some way. As he mulled over plans, the two figures on screen continued their aggressive dance, _I’ll have to tell that one to Ladybug,_ through the streets of Paris.

From the time stamp on the video’s feed Adrien guessed the akuma had been present for over 20 minutes, far longer than if he had been there to help. Feeling dejected, Adrien laid his head on his arms on his desk. His mind lazily turned over the idea of finding his phone and messaging Ladybug the pun but his body felt too heavy to actually get up and do so.

Adrien’s mind didn’t even register what the black screen meant when his eyes opened again, in fact he didn’t even register that his eyes had been closed. Plagg’s voice fluttered around his head, telling him to wake up and have a slice of cheese, or a sip of water. As sick and shaky as Adrien was though, moving his arm to bat Plagg away caused him to slip out of his chair and thump to the floor.

The last thing Adrien could remember before he closed his eyes again was Nathalie opening the door to his room and rushing over to him. As his mind drifted away, Adrien swore he heard his mother’s voice calling out for his father to come quick.

When he awoke, Adrien was aware of a loud, steady beeping right by his ear. When he went to bat the source of the sound away, his hand was caught. Looking down, Adrien was surprised to see an IV in the crook of his arm and a clip around his finger. On his chest, running out from the dressing gown, were the pads of a heart monitor.

No one else was in the room so Adrien had no way of asking how or why he was at a hospital. He thought back to the last thing he could remember, watching Ladybug. From that point on, his mind was blank. It was as though someone had edited out part of his memories.

Lying back in his bed Adrien looked more around the room. It was full of flowers and ballons. On his side table lay his phone and a cup of ice chips. He popped one in his mouth to suck on as he went through his phone. Turning it on, Adrien was bombarded by notifications. It seemed Chloe had somehow found out and let slip he was at the hospital, _Necker ironically enough,_ and now all his fans wanted to know if he was ok.

 _That explains all the flowers and balloons._ He had been wondering who had brought all those in the first place.

And to Adrien’s delight, he had a handful of messages from Ladybug.

**[Ladybuginette]: So hey did you figure out what day works for you to patrol?**

**[Ladybuginette]:** **Sorry, pawtrol**

 **[Ladybuginette]:** **Akuma just showed up. Get your furry tail out here please.**

 **[Ladybuginette]:** **Is everything ok? Did something happen to you? Talk to me Chat, I missed my partner.**  

Adrien’s heart fluttered at the idea of Ladybug missing him, even if she had meant it in a strictly professional sense. Biting his lip, Adrien crafted a response worthy of Chat Noir that wouldn’t actually give anything away.

**[ChatonNoir]: sorry i didnt respond/help fight. i ate some bad tuna and got really sick. i should be better by this weekend but ill let you know for sure.**

Adrien had barely started to look for the nurse call button when his phone chimed.

**[Ladybuginette]: :0**

**[Ladybuginette]:** **Just worry about getting better!**

**[ChatonNoir]: maybe ill get better sooner if you come visit me and kiss me all better :D**

**[Ladybuginette]: :T**

**[ChatonNoir]: you cant see but im doing really big (cute) kitten eyes. if you WERE here though you could see them. so you really should be here, with you partner, to help him get better.**

**[Ladybuginette]: Go back to sleep or whatever it is you’re supposed to do when you EAT BAD TUNA. :p**

**[ChatonNoir]: your caring knows no bounds my Lady but ill follow your advice. i dont even remember going to the hospital.**

**[Ladybuginette]: WHAT?!?!?**

**[ChatonNoir]: Oh yeah, im at the hospital. iv and everything. i think i passed out…im not sure**

**[Ladybuginette]: I leave you alone for a few days and this happens….**

**[ChatonNoir]: so we should see each other every day. is that what you’re saying?**

**[Ladybuginette]: …no**

**[Ladybuginette]: Just use your 9 lives carefully. I’ve gotta go class is starting. I’ll message you later this evening though.**

**[ChatonNoir]: i eagerly await hearing from you again my Lady**

**[Ladybuginette]: And I really do hope you feel better soon Chaton**

**[Ladybuginette]: <3**

**[ChatonNoir]: …**

**[ChatonNoir]: Ladybug???**

No response, she was off at class. Adrien stared at that ‘<3’. Its meaning mocked him. How was he supposed to interpret that sort of send-off? Curse the emotionlessness of a screen.

His mind still trying to be rational while his heart wanted to run screaming through the streets that Ladybug loved him, Adrien pressed the nurse call button.


	14. Like-like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu, well, its a good thing I made no promises as to when this would be up. My life exploded in my face a few months back and its taken me a while to get to where I am now emotionally. Fanfic was put on the back-burner as far as actually writing any has been concerned. I do have a plan for another mini arc coming up though so that's good!
> 
> Also thanks everyone who's commented and left kudos. It means so much to me to see the support continue even if its been a few months since the last update. If you didn't find this on page 1 of Recently Updated, how did you find it? Just curious. Was it a specific tag? Did someone rec it to you?! Did you just randomly stumble upon it?

After the nurse left, Adrien went back to crunching his ice chips and staring at the “<3” Ladybug had sent him. According to the nurse he had come in with a high fever and mildly dehydrated, _so maybe the heart was just the product of a fever dream_ , Adrien rationalized. He hoped not.

Notifications continued to pour in on his various social media accounts. Everyone was wanting to know if he was okay. Unsurprisingly there was already a rumor of his death on Twitter. _That explains Nino’s text._

**{Nino} sorry to hear you died bro :’(**

Adrien couldn’t help but respond.

**{Adrien} i know. it really sucks :T**

**{Nino} so was Ladybug there to greet you at the pearly gates?**

**{Adrien} its not nice to make fun of dead people.**

**{Nino} then ill make fun of you tomorrow**

**{Adrien} ???**

**{Nino} did you not see chloe’s text?**

**{Adrien} no. should i be worried?**

**{Nino} lol maybe.**

**no not really. she was going to visit you tomorrow but the class thought 1 on 1 time with chloe wouldn’t be good for your health so were tagging along**

**{Adrien} ok see you tomorrow then**

**{Nino} see you sometime around 6**

Adrien then read through the messages from Chloe. It seemed she had indeed decided to come visit him tomorrow. A later texted also revealed she wasn’t happy about the rest of the class wanting to come. He just rolled his eyes, sometimes he understood Ladybug’s annoyance with the blonde, but she had known him longer than anybody and that had to count for _something_.

Looking back and forth from the flowers in his room to the notifications appearing on his Instagram, Adrien decide it was time to put his fans at ease. He opened up the camera and made it go to selfie mode. That was a mistake. His feverish cheeks stood out against his pale skin. The bags under his eyes were nudging towards the they-might-be-bruises territory. So he flipped the camera back around and snapped a picture of the flowers with a slightly out of frame thumbs-up. Adrien posted it to his public Instagram with the caption, “Thanks for the support guys ♥♥ I’m feeling better already!”

With nothing better to do Adrien went to the Ladyblog to read Alya’s report for the attack. Ladybug had managed to trip _En Pointe Rouge_ on slippery grass then dove for her shoes and ripped up the ribbons. Out popped the butterfly and the rest was history. Down in the comments speculation of where Chat Noir had been was rampant. Some said he and Ladybug had a falling out. Some said he had gone to the dark side. Some said he had given up on the heroing business. All of them frustrated Adrien, it wasn’t his fault he had gotten sick.

Dropping his phone onto the side table, Adrien flopped back on his bed. Then a thought struck him, it had been quiet, too quiet. _Where is Plagg?_

“Plagg!” Adrien called out. For a split second he panicked and looked down at his hand, the ring was still there. Plagg’s head popped out from a bouquet of roses.

“You called?”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. He held out his arms and cuddled Plagg when he flew into the hug.

“You really should watch yourself Adrien,” Plagg chided fondly. His grumbles turned into purrs as Adrien started to pet the small black kwami.

Finally at ease, Adrien drifted off to sleep.

***

Late the next morning Adrien’s father came in to talk to Adrien and the doctor. In the meeting the doctor brought up that other than the dehydration and cold, Adrien didn’t have any major health concerns.

“We did notice he is a tad underweight based on his height and age. I understand Adrien is a model and there are certain expectations for his appearance because of that, however, he is also still developing,” added the doctor.

Gabriel fired a text of, most likely to Nathalie, about changing his son’s diet.

“So am I good to go home today?” Adrien asked, not liking to be talked about when he was right there.

“Probably by tomorrow morning if everything checks out okay by then,” replied the doctor. “In the meantime, we have an activity room for kids you are free to go to.”

 Adrien thanked the doctor as he and his father left the room. When they were gone Plagg slipped out of his hiding place.

“So are you going to go to the Sky Room,” asked Plagg as he nibbled slowly on the cheese slice that Adrien had requested with his breakfast.

“Not yet, I’m still feeling a bit off and I don’t want to fall again and have to say longer,” Adrien replied as he ate his bland meal. Of course, there was the issue he had run into of needing to use the bathroom frequently because of the IV drip but a nurse had come by and said it could probably be taken out around lunch time.

Sadly, the nurse forgot to mention how sore his arm would feel after the IV was removed. Within an hour Adrien sported a small but sensitive bruise in the crook of his elbow. An ice pack later and it was feeling better.

“Alright Plagg, I think I’m good to go to the Sky Room,” Adrien happily told his kwami who had been rearranging all the flowers.   

Without missing a beat Plagg responded. “Before you go to the Sky Room, you may want to put on the clothes your dad brought you. Unless you want to show off the new Agreste underwear line.”

Adrien muttered under his breath as he struggled to pull on the lose pajama bottoms. His Ladybug shirt proved to be difficult as his right arm was still sore from the IV, but he managed.

“You are a true pinnacle of fashion. Don’t forget your slippers to complete the look,” Plagg dead-panned before he ducked into the space between Adrien’s chest and shirt.

Loudly, so Plagg would know what he was doing, Adrien put one foot into a slipper at a time, he was ready to face anything the hospital could throw at him. Outside his door a nursed asked him where he was going and kindly offered to escort him to the Sky Room when he told her. Not seeing a reason to refuse, the two made their way through the hospital’s labyrinth of hallways.

When he entered, a few heads turned then went back to what they were doing. _I guess it takes more than a supermodel to impress these kids._ The nurse pointed out various things the room featured as Adrien looked around. Really he was looking to see if he spied any kids he recognized from when he had last visited.   

He thanked the nurse with his best soft smile and slid on over to the craft table. The kids there looked up at him, surprised.

“What are you drawing?” Adrien politely asked the little girl sitting next to him. She stared up at him with huge eyes. Two familiar figures graced her paper.

Enthusiastically she explained. “Ladybug and Chat Noir visited me a little bit ago and I’m gonna to give them this art when they see me again. See I signed it Adaline so they know it’s from me!”

Across the table a boy shouted, “Me too!” Exclamations of agreement started to come from all directions. Adrien’s heart felt light at the happiness he and Ladybug had given the kids.

“Do you think I could give them a drawing too?” The decision was unanimous, of course he could make a drawing for the heroes. Soon Adrien had been given a sheet of paper and markers to color with. One girl passed him red glitter, “Ladybug’s suit is sparkly,” she explained. Adrien gracefully declined, though he secretly relished the thought of his father finding him covered in glitter.

As he was getting into the flow of drawing, a voice pipped up. “Why aren’t you playing Ultimate Mega Strike 3 with the older kids?” Adrien looked at the little boy who had asked the question. The kid’s paper had a picture of Ladybug in the mech that had appeared when they had fought the Gamer. Adrien pointed to the boy’s drawing and explained, “I think that Ladybug would kick my butt and what if she came by right now. That would be super embarrassing.” The little kids all tittered at his use of the word butt.

Then the little girl, Adaline, pulled his sleeve. “Why would it be embarrassing? Do you like-like Ladybug?” She tilted her head and gazed at him expectantly, the other kids stopped drawing to wait for an answer. Adrien blushed, hard.

He cast around in his mind for an answer, “Well of course I like Ladybug. Who doesn’t? I-I mean she saves Paris all the time and stuff.”

“But do you _like-like_ her?” Adaline pressed. “One of the nursed showed me a picture of her dancing with someone who looks like you and mommy says people who like-like each other dance together.”

“Umm…well, I guess I have a crush on…,” Adrien’s sentence trailed. Across the room a door opened up and out came a nurse, followed by none other than Ladybug herself. The kids followed his gaze then cheered at the sight of her. They ran to greet and left him alone at the table.

To Adrien’s horror Adaline was leading Ladybug back over his way with all the strength and determination a six year old could muster. He had never wanted a floor to swallow him more than in that moment.

Adrien looked up at Ladybug from his seat in a chair far too small for him. He looked wildly over to the little girl who was staring at him expectantly. “Ladybug this is Adrien and he has something to tell you,” Adaline said when he did nothing.

“I-I-I-IcouldtotallybeatyouinMegaStrike3,” Adrien blurted out the first thing, other than the truth, that came into his mind. That seemed to snap Ladybug out of whatever she’d been thinking of because she snorted.

A crafty smile he was all too familiar with lit up her face. “We’ll just have to see about that then I guess,” Ladybug said as she walked over to the video game area. Adaline grabbed Adrien’s hands and lead him over to the TV when he didn’t make a move to follow the heroine.

In less than 10 minutes Ladybug had soundly beaten him, as he had expected. Bowing he head, Adrien held out his controller to her, “I accept my defeat.”

Shortly thereafter Adrien bid a hasty retreat back to his room before he could put his foot any further in his mouth. Only when he passed a window and saw his reflection was he reminded that he had been wearing his Ladybug t-shirt. Plagg burst from the shirt cackling as soon as the door was closed. Adrien fell on the bed and contemplating smothering either himself or the kwami with the pillow. _Both sound reasonable at this point._

Before he could follow through with either plan his phone dinged. It was Nino saying they were at the hospital. Right as Adrien sent off an ok, there was a knock on his door. Chloe waltzed in without even waiting for him to open it. Nino walked in and rolled his eyes. Alya walked in and didn’t even glance up at him, she was furiously typing away at her phone. Behind her came most of the rest of the class.

Nino dropped off the homework he had missed. Chloe told him how she was being flooded with people wanting information on his health. Alya was muttering something about Marinette. With all the well-wishing, Adrien found himself missing the quite girl.

When she did finally arrive, Marinette looked more than a little harried. She apologized saying she had gotten turned around on the Metro. Much to Adrien’s delight she produced a sleeve of macaroons for him.

Eventually a nurse came in saying visiting hours were over and Adrien needed his rest. That was a fact he couldn’t argue with, all the excitement had been draining and he was ready to crash.

***

Across the way, Marinette was preparing to go to sleep. She had hidden the drawings the children had given her in a box she used for patterns. Seeing Adrien there had been a huge surprise, of course she knew he had been rushed to a hospital but she had no way of knowing which one or what he’d be doing when.

Laying in her bed she whispered to Tikki, “It’s cute that Adrien thought he could beat me in UMS3.” Tikki laughed quietly.

“Did you see his shirt though Marinette? He has quite the case of hero worship,” Tikki teased.

Marinette mumbled and rolled over so her back was to the laughing kwami. She unlocked her phone and opened up 2Cans. Nothing new from Chat, her innocent heart was the only thing. Then, much to her delight, the sign indicating the other person was typing appeared.

**[ChatonNoir]: your <3 must have worked as well as a kiss. i get to go home tomorrow!**

**[Ladybuginette]: I’m glad to hear it chaton.**

Marinette smiled, her mind at ease. Between Adrien and Chat Noir being in the hospital she had been understandably worried. Knowing both were safe lifted a weight from her shoulders she hadn’t realized she’d been carrying.


	15. Hey Mr. Sandman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys. I started another multi-chapter fic (Captive Prince) that I wanted to get the first few chapters out. I also wrote a 5k one shot (RWBY) and am planning another one shot to follow Weeb King Adrien. If any of those sound interesting go to my profile to see my other works. I haven't given up on this fic but with no new content and me not wanting to be terrible AU-ish its kinda hard. But this is the start of another mini-arc where this fic will earn the angst tag I gave it. So look forward to that!

The months continued in a paradoxically exciting monotony. Akumas continued to show up, Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to fight them. Hawkmoth continued to evade their grasp by keeping his distance.

Summer rolled around for Marinette and Adrien. Both had their own activities to worry about and didn’t have much free time. Marinette was working on building her portfolio and spent hours sewing. Adrien was shuffled from Chinese to fencing to photo shoots to piano lessons daily. It was only rarely that their friends pried them away from their commitments to hang out.

Bastille Day had proved to be interesting. Someone, from the very small minority who believed France would be better off under the rule of a monarchy, had been akumatized at Versailles. When Ladybug and Chat Noir finally showed up, they were greeted by a veritable army of Louis, plural, and their courtiers. The akuma had animated all the statues and paintings, but they didn’t stop there in their quest to return France to its pre-Revolution glory. It had been a ruffly nightmare to find the akuma in the kaleidoscope of normal people dressed from pre-Revolution France. 

Luckily both heroes managed to dodge getting zapped into the cumbersome clothing and returned everything back to normal. Neither could stay to chat long though, both had ducked out of parties and were sure they would be missed any minute.

**[Ladybuginette]: So anyone miss you?**

**[ChatonNoir]: yeah but i played it off so its cool. what about you?**

**[Ladybuginette]: Same. Mom said I shouldn’t neglect my guests.**

**[ChatonNoir]: oh? so if i came over would you /have/ to pay attention to me or fear the wrath of Mama Bug?**

**[Ladybuginette]: I guess, but my parents have a very strict no strays policy so…**

**[ChatonNoir]: you wound me my Lady :’(**

**[Ladybuginette]: I never said I followed that policy**

**[ChatonNoir]: there is hope yet :D**

**so do you think we can pawtrol this weekend?**

**[Ladybuginette]: Yeah, I don’t see why not. Friday or Saturday work for me. Usual time/place to meet up sound good?**

**[ChatonNoir]: caturday is better for me :3**

**[Ladybuginette]: I should make it Friday just for that pun**

**[ChatonNoir]: you know you love them Ladybug**

Adrien stared at the message he had just typed. He had thought to write, “You know you love me,” but that seemed too much, too fast. Sure he teased her with statements like that, but she may take it a different way without him supplying the true emotion behind it. Of course he did love Ladybug, as best a teenaged boy could while not _truly_ knowing who he was loving, but Ladybug didn’t need to know that yet, not until he thought he had a shot at her returning his feelings.

**[Ladybuginette]: They’ve grown on me…**

**[ChatonNoir]: no one can resist my charms for long**

**[Ladybuginette]: Well, I can until SATurday at least.**

**[ChatonNoir]: see you then :p**

*******

“You liked the fireworks Chat?” Ladybug asked her partner as they started their rounds across the rooftops of Paris.

“Yeah. I thought about slipping off and messaging you about meeting up on top of _Sacré Cœur_ to watch the fireworks,” he told her.

Ladybug turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

Chat Noir twirled his baton absent-mindedly, “Sure, it would have been a good spot. And no huge crowds. I’m sure some people missed us going off the number of letters we got about coming to a party.” That last part came off as a joke, but then Chat Noir’s face hardened. “ _I_ missed you.”

“I missed you too, Chaton,” Ladybug said, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

“God knows this summer has been so busy for me, I haven’t even been able to hang out with any other friends. These patrols are the only time I _do_ get to see a friend it feels like,” she confessed.

“Sounds like we are in the same boat Buginette. My schedule has been-” Chat Noir broke off his train of thought and peered over the edge of the building they were on. Ladybug was ahead and didn’t notice her companion had stopped at first, only that it had suddenly gone quiet.

“Chat-” she started to ask before he shushed her and gestured for her to join him, silently.

On the road below was a strange sight indeed. People were slumped over in the strangest places, or even laying down in the middle of the sidewalk. All the cars were stopped and no one was honking horns, demanding traffic move. A golden figure floated down the street, an aura radiating off of them and causing those it touched to also slump down.

In a quiet voice, Chat Noir whispered, “I can hear snoring Ladybug. Looks like a Sandman type of akuma. Whoever gets touched by that sparkly gold cloud falls asleep.”

In silent acknowledgment Ladybug nodded her head. Watching the Sandman drift along, she noticed they didn’t seem to actively attack anyone. Instead it was their aura that would expand and envelop people, like a fog, and cause them to fall asleep. “We’ll have to avoid that aura if we want to defeat them by the look of it,” she murmured to Chat Noir.

Silently they crept away from the edge and descended the building, into the alley. Peaking her head around the corner, Ladybug was happy to see Sandman still had their back to the heroes. She waved her hand forward for Chat’s benefit and then darted out into the road, crouching down to make a smaller target. Ladybug couldn’t hear him, but she knew Chat Noir was right behind her, watching her back.

In the middle of that road, she had a moment of realization. Maybe she would never love Chat Noir the way he claimed to love her, but she couldn’t deny the level of trust and security a relationship like theirs needed and built. Knowing she had someone there to cover her was a heavy feeling she couldn’t name. Their relationship went beyond friends but she couldn’t say if it was love, not yet, she didn’t have enough experience with that emotion.

Carefully, the duo made their way towards Sandman by dodging and weaving through the motionless cars congesting the road. A short distance from the akuma, they paused. A silent conversation passed between the two involving lots of eyebrow waggling, intense looks, and ridiculous hand gestures. It became clear that neither could think of a way to get the akuma’s attention except for Ladybug’s lucky charm. However, that would give them a short window of being vulnerable to attack.

Chat Noir could think of no other option, he pressed his lips together and gave Ladybug a hard stare while gesturing to her yo-yo. It was now or never. She let out a silent sight, unclipped her yo-yo and yelled out for her Lucky Charm.

Out popped a poke-a-dot alarm clock. Ladybug held it in one hand and dragged the other down her face. Of course it would be an alarm clock. Chat Noir looked delighted that this was the object to defeat the villain now floating towards them silently.

The Sandman’s glittery-gold aura billowed outwards as he drifted forwards, eyes closed and feet skimming over the ground. Chat Noir started twirling his baton in preparation to disperse the fog as Ladybug looked around for how to use the alarm clock.

To her horror, the fog split around Chat Noir and condensed around him like a cocoon. When it retreated back to the akuma an asleep Chat was left behind, tail in the air and a silly, sleepy grin on his face. If the situation wasn’t so dire Ladybug would have taken a picture.

Instead she set the alarm clock for the next minute and chucked it in front of the akuma. The minute passed too slowly for Ladybug. She was busy dodging clouds of sleep gas while also trying to keep the akuma by the alarm clock

**_BRIINGBRIIINGBRIIIING!_ **

_Finally,_ Ladybug thought as she paused a minute to catch her breath. The Sandman was crouching down and covering his ears, as though the shrill noise was causing him physical pain. Not wasting her chance, Ladybug performed the charm to clean up and fix everything. Before she could check on the deakumatized man, a sound ripped through her heart.

Chat Noir was crying. _No, crying doesn’t cover it._ He was sobbing uncontrollably. His mouth hung open as he tried to take deep, stuttering breaths. Occasionally he would let out a high keening noise, like some twisted whimper. Already he was attracting a concerned crowd.

Before the situation could get any more out-of-hand, Ladybug stepped in. She wrapped his arms around her, relieved to feel them tighten instinctively. Hurriedly she flung her yo-yo as far and high as she could and let it carry them to privacy.

When Ladybug let go of her partner he immediately stumbled away from her and suck down into a tiny space between air conditioners. Ladybug followed him across the roof and knelt a safe distance in front of him.

“Chaton?” Ladybug asked timidly. A faint beeping that barely registered reminded her of the rapidly diminished time she had to support her partner. To her dismay _he_ didn’t seem to register her voice or the beeps of their Miraculous. _This is bad, really, really bad._ Ladybug knew she had to do something and quick.

She looked around and saw nothing, not even a forgotten tarp to cover the boy with before his Miraculous timed out. Ladybug let out a frustrated groan at the whole situation. No one else had reacted the way Chat Noir had to coming out of their sleep.

“Of course you would be the exception Chat Noir,” Ladybug called out fondly as she scanned the nearby rooftops and street for something to use. She had less than a minute, she could do this.

Luck was still with her, someone had their bedding hanging out to dry. Not hesitating, Ladybug nicked it off the line and threw it over her partner just in time. A flash of green illuminated the blanket like a flashlight inside a tent. All the while Chat Noir continued to sob quietly.

With her own transformation gone, Marinette sat down beside her partner. Careful to not cause the blanket to slip from his curled up form, she slid her hand under it to find his. No words were shared between them.

A length of time passed and Marinette noticed Chat Noir had gone quiet. She also noticed his thumb was slowly rubbing circles on her hand. A small smile lit up her face. When she felt it being drawn upward, she did nothing to stop it. The faintest brush of lips against the back of her hand told her that her intuition was correct.

Marinette gave Chat Noir’s hand a firm squeeze then extracted it from the blanket.

“I’m always just a message away Chaton,” she told him through the blanket. On a whim, she flung herself forward and wrapped him up in a big hug. She could feel him stiffen then relax at her action.

Not knowing what else to do, Marinette left. She felt terrible leaving her partner there but she didn’t know how to handle a situation like this. If she had stuck around any longer, Marinette worried their identities would have been at risk. And she didn’t think the boy behind the mask would want to her to see him like that for the first time.

As soon as she got home she opened 2Cans and fired off a message to her _chaton_.

**[Ladybuginette]: Like I said, I’m here if you ever need me.**

Her phone never buzzed. The little check mark that meant he had seen her message never popped up. She didn’t know what else to do.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter title is Adrien's Dream. Take from that what you will.


	16. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while guys. I had winter break where my motivation for literally everything takes a nose-dive so don't worry this wasn't my only fic on hiatus. That being said I'm back and this fic is my first to crack 200 kudos so I want to thank you all sooo much from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Be sure to read the end notes as I have an exciting announcement! But, before that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 A knock woke Adrien up. Without even looking at his phone he knew it was too early for a wake-up.

“You’re going to be late for school,” his mom called through the closed door. Adrien rolled over and groaned into his pillow. Plagg had taken it a step further, he had buried under said pillow.

The sound of footsteps retreating accompanied his mom’s voice as she started to walk away. “I guess I’ll just have to show your baby pictures too-” Adrien couldn’t catch the rest, she was too far away.

However, the threat spurred him into action. He stripped off his Ladybug sleep-shirt and tossed on a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt. _Ready for school._ He came flying down the stairs but it was too late, his mother was sitting at the kitchen table with his girlfriend-

His girlfriend who as dressed as _Chat Noir!_ At his loud entrance, they turned around. Both looked him over with a critical eye. Thinking he might have something on his shirt, he chanced a glance down.

“Adrien, why aren’t you wearing you Ladybug costume?” _Shit._ The question froze him. How was his mom being so calm with his girlfriend, in full Chat Noir regalia, sitting right side her? And _why_ _on earth_ had his girlfriend come over dressed as Chat Noir?

With a sigh his girlfriend got up from the table –Adrien could see the photo album behind her- and took his hand to lead him out of the kitchen. “Did you really forget was ‘Dress like a Hero Day’ at school?” With a wink, she added, “ _Buginette.”_

Of course, Adrien slapped a hand to his forehead. How could he have forgotten that was today? Curse the heart-stopping fear of having baby pictures shown to significate others.

“I was a bit preoccupied this morning,” he explained.

“Oh don’t worry, your mother hasn’t shown me anything embarrassing. Yet.” At the entrance to his room, she didn’t stop. She continued on in, dragging him in behind. Glancing around the room, she spotted the store-bought suit hanging off the back of a chair. Dressing up as Ladybug and Chat Noir had been a no-brainer. But, to reduce the risk of being discovered, they had chosen to swap outfits and buy said outfits rather than go all out.

She, his adorable _Chaton_ today, lobbed the suit at him and shoved him in the bathroom to change.

“Be quick, I don’t want to be late,” she added.

Adrien rolled his eyes and set about changing once more. The suit fit perfectly thanks to his dad’s insistence at tailoring it a bit. Looking at himself in the mirror Adrien couldn’t help but entertain the ‘what if’ of him having been Ladybug. The cheap elastic mask completed the look.

When he stepped out _Chaton, yes he was definitely calling her that today,_ bowed down to him with her arm held out. “My Lord looks purrsitivly dashing today. Would he purrmit a humble alley cat to escort him to school?”

Adrien’s hard stare was negated by the blush the teasing caused. But he couldn’t resist the jab and decided to play along. So he crossed his arms and brushed past. “You know I have no time for you silly games kitty. My heart belongs only to Paris.” That got him a swat on the side.

The two descended the steps hand in hand. His parents insisted on photos. Adrien couldn’t get over the irony of knowing the truth and waving it in front of peoples’ faces. Today was going to be fun, he just knew it.

Heading up the steps into the school they passed a number of other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs but that was to be expected. Alya was dressed as Nimbus. Nino was dressed as Growth Spurt. Of course, Chloe and Sabrina were two of the many students dressed as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Every class related its subject matter to heroes and their feats somehow. In physics, they calculated the rate of some of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s more spectacular leaps and falls. Literature was devoted to the representation of heroes in media. History covered the dawn of heroes, which went as far back as ancient civilizations and people they called demi-gods.

Throughout the day Adrien was plagued by the nagging fear that someone would recognize him as an actual hero. Or that his girlfriend would be recognized. Or an actual akuma would show up and ruin the fun day. The day wore on and nothing happened to confirm his fears.

When school let out late in the day Adrien bid good-bye to his _Chaton_ with a peck on the cheek and headed home by himself.

When he walked in the door, a sweet smell drifted in from the kitchen. Curious, he wondered in. It was his mother, she was baking something.

“Oh, Adrien! You’re just in time the macarons are almost done.” As she spoke she swept him up in a hug. The scent of her perfume mixed with vanilla. She smelled like home, like comfort, like happiness. He squeezed her tighter.

**_BRIINGBRIIINGBRIIIING!_ **

The sound jerked him awake, shattering the false reality. His mother was gone once again. He couldn’t take it. That dream, _that dream,_ he thought with sad spite welling up in his heart and mind, overtaking him.

Arms circled around him and he grabbed ahold of the body, wishing it was his mother’s. Wishing she was back. Wishing for home.

There was a whooshing in his ears he couldn’t place and his stomach was left behind somewhere. He should really learn to keep better track of those sorts of things. The arms around him let go –he didn’t want them to let go. Then darkness enveloped him.

He was alone. A small warm weight curled up in the in the bend of his thigh and torso.

Suddenly a hand was holding his. It was like a faint light in the dark. No more than embers still dim in the morning ash. The weight in his lap was kneading his thigh steadily. Adrien rubbed circles on the hand in time to the pressure on his leg.

“I’m always a message away Chat Noir,” said the owner of the hand. _Ladybug,_ his heart helpfully supplied. She gave his hand a final squeeze then withdrew it from under the tarp.

Adrien didn’t even try to throw off the tarp and learn her secret identity. He let her go, choosing to stay how he was, surrounded on three sides by warm metal and a tarp to hide him. Or for him to hide behind. He didn’t have to face reality under it.

Somehow Adrien made it back home, he still wasn’t too clear how. The streets of Paris had blended together more and more the longer he walked. A small voice, _Plagg,_ guided him with the occasional tug on his hair.

At home he drifted upstairs -passing a chattering Nathalie- with hollow eyes. Adrien closed the blinds and crawled into bed, dragging the heavy duvet over his head as soon has he was in his room. It was no tarp but it was a start.

He reached his arms out to search blindly for his toy Ladybug that had found a home on his bed. When Adrien did find it down by his feet he brought it to his chest and curled up around it. His thumb felt out the hard plastic in her hand, the voice-box, and pressed and pressed and pressed it long into the night.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you head on over to my [tumblr](http://the-teller-of-tales.tumblr.com) there may be a certain tab that interests you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so please tell me about all my horrible grammar issues!  
> But please also tell me what you liked and how I can improve!  
> Fine me @the-teller-of-tales on tumblr


End file.
